ALO: The Rangers
by Yakosh
Summary: Sequel to SAO: The Rangers Black and Blue, covering the ALO arc of the canon. [Complete] Sequel: GGO: Swordsman and Sniper
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Land

ALO: The Rangers

 **Yay! The sequel is out for all of you who somehow like my writing.**

 **Please make sure you have read the first one SAO: The Rangers Black and Blue because this continues directly from the last chapter of that.**

Chapter 1: Fairy Land

* * *

 **(1st person, Shino, January 21st, 10:54am)**

We got back to Kazuto's house and were waiting for the government agent to send my NerveGear over.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door an Kazuto made sure Sugu didn't come down by calling "I'll get that."

We went over and opened the door and saw a package on the floor, so they just sent it and left the package.

I picked it up and opened it and as expected it had a NerveGear in it, on closer inspection it had some traits I that were on specifically my NerveGear, some particular scratches and stuff.

"Well, let's get going, we have school tomorrow." I said.

Kazuto nodded and we went up to his room.

We had looked some stuff up while waiting and Kazuto had decided to be Spriggan and I had decided to be Cait Sith, you could add people to friends by username so we planned to add each other the moment we entered into the world and find each other from there.

We put in the chips with the game, removing the SAO ones which were still in for some reason and put the helmet on.

""Link Start."" we both said at the same time, quietly so Sugu wouldn't hear, hopefully if she knocked and we didn't answer she would just assume we are sleeping.

The same exact animation played with the sense confirmation as when I logged into SAO, but this time once it finished the interface for entry of name looked different.

I entered Sinon, hoping that there weren't any other SAO survivors playing, but it would be difficult for me to find Kirito otherwise.

I chose female, obviously, and selected Cait Sith, the system voice then said **Your appearance will be generated randomly**

Then the world around me faded and I was falling through the sky, with a beautiful city beneath me.

Of course nothing ever goes well for me and suddenly the world around me glitches and my appearance changes along with my position, and I am now falling out of the sky over a forest somewhere, with Kirito falling next to me.

He looked like his SAO avatar with elf ears so I probably look like mine with cat ears and tail.

"I don't think this is supposed to happen!" I heard him yell.

"Me neither!" I yelled back just before we hit the ground with a lot of force.

We stood up and Kirito said "Ow, I don't think that is supposed to happen."

"I agree, also when you got teleported did your appearance change too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was something else before." he said.

"These look like our SAO avatars, not our real selves because you have blue hair." he said.

"Yeah, does that mean we have our other stuff from SAO?" I asked and opened my inventory.

Going into my skills first I saw everything was as it was at the end of SAO, except for [Marital Arts] which was replaced with ?.

"My skills are my SAO skills, you?" I asked.

"My extra and unique skills are gone but other then that same as SAO. My inventory is a bunch of question marks." he slowed down as he said the last part and then started scrolling through.

While scrolling he was muttering "Please be here." repeatedly and then I realized what he was looking for.

He breathed a sigh of relief and I looked over his shoulder, one item in a list of question marks had a name, though the name would make no sense to most people.

'MHCP001' was the name, or as Kirito had called, Yui's Heart.

He tapped on the items and it appeared in midair, floating.

He then tapped the item and there was a blinding flash of light and once it cleared... Yui fell into Kirito's arms.

"Yui!" I said nearly crying and hugged her.

"Papa! Mama!" Yui said as she hugged us tight.

"Yui! Yui! You're here!" I said.

I think I might have cried a bit, but I didn't really care, Yui was here. I was so happy. Yui was back, Yui wasn't gone. Yui was alive.

"Don't cry mama." Yui said.

"I'm not sad, they're tears of joy." I said.

After a little while we stopped hugging and Kirito asked "So why do we have our SAO avatars and what does the game see you as?"

"It seems that this game is built off of SAO, this means that the character save format is mostly the same, though the health system changed with addition of mana so you have base health, the reason your items are all question marks are because they don't exist in this game, but if it did exist it would be in the same format. The most likely reason for you being here is once the NerveGear told the server of the existing save data your avatar was overridden, including the location data, the place you appeared was your last location, in coordinates inside SAO. The game seems to see me as a private pixie, a type of navigation pixie and I don't have any of my admin powers, only the ability to see a map of the surrounding area." Yui explained.

"Then that means my katana exists in this game because it isn't question marks." Kirito said.

"Lucky, though bows exist here, mine doesn't." I said.

"The crafted items format is somewhat different so as your bow was a crafted item you don't have it, same for papa's other sword." Yui explained.

"Actually my crafted sword shattered during the final battle so I wouldn't have it anyway." Kirito said.

"Anyway, you should delete all your items other then starter gear which you still were given for some reason and papa's sword before the system notices." Yui said.

Ouch, we worked for a year to collect those items, deleting them was hard, but not much to do.

We went into our inventories, taking out the few things still not broken and deleted everything.

"By the way, this is what I look like as a pixie!" Yui said and then was surrounded by light and shrunk, once the light cleared Yui was tiny and had a pink dress and fairy wings.

"Do you know how we can fly in this game? I heard you have wings but we don't seem to have any." I said.

"There is a version of flight without the controller but I don't know how that works, for assisted flight hold out your left hand and grab an invisible sword." Yui said.

We did as told and controllers appeared in our hands.

"Press the button to accelerate, release to slow down, bring your hand down to go down, up to go up, forward for forward, etc. to rotate, rotate your forearm instead of shifting it." Yui said.

I brought my hand up and pressed the button and flew up, letting go once I was a few meters off the ground, Kirito doing the same.

I felt strange, but we definitely weren't flying by our wings, then it would feel like we were hanging by them right now, but the weight was distributed over our entire bodies.

Yui flew up after us and landed inside Kirito's breast pocket.

"The nearest city is the Sylph capital, Swilvane, it is that way!" said Yui pointing practically straight forward, when we flew up above the trees we saw a bunch of lights in that direction, likely said city.

We started flying, rather slowly, in that direction, getting used to the controls.

After about 30 minutes we were about half way there and Yui said "There are 4 players, 3 are in a group and the other is alone, they seem to be fighting."

"Let's go see what is going on?" I asked.

"Sure, fighting is always fun. Well except for when it's not." Kirito said.

"That is true for most things, x is always fun, except for when it's not, works for any x." I said.

"Whatever, let's go." he said and Yui guided us to the location of the players.

We landed quietly near the edge of the small clearing the players were in and saw a blond Sylph that looked almost exactly like Sugu's SAO avatar before everyone turned into their normal selves facing off against 3 heavy armor Salamanders with lances.

"Hey Kirito, doesn't the Sylph look a lot like Leafa before our avatars turned into our real selves?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, regardless of who they are, 3 on 1 isn't a fair fight." Kirito said.

"If it was you in her place the fight wouldn't be fair in the other direction." I pointed out.

"Still wouldn't be fair." he said.

"True, true, well let's get going." I said.

Kirito nodded and stepped out from our cover saying "Well this hardly looks fair."

"Mind your own business Spriggan, unless you want to get stabbed of course." said the right one.

"Onii-san? What are you doing here, in both ways, and on another note, a little help please?" said the now-certainly Leafa.

"Can't beat just 3 people with lances?" Kirito teased his sister.

"Well I already got two of them." she answered.

"Ah, fine whatever." he said and drew his sword, the sword shocking Leafa as she probably remembered it from SAO.

"So, I was about to give you a chance to run away, you three are leaving in pieces." Kirito said and got ready.

"Big talk for someone in beginner gear." said the left one this time.

The two on the right and left of the three charged forward and Kirito disappeared, appearing behind the left one, who suddenly burst into flames and turned into a ball of fire.

The other one didn't even process what happened and his lance slammed into a tree.

"Starting to belive me now?" asked Kirito teasingly.

At this point the two remaining Salamanders froze, not having seen Kirito 'fight' before.

Kirito once more disappeared, appearing in front of the other Salamander who had attacked, cutting him in half as well.

"You want a turn?" he asked the leader.

"I just got my magic to 900 and don't want to suffer death penalty so I'll pass." he said.

At this point I decided to reveal myself and said "Good idea, because he was going easy on those two."

"I'll just go now." said the leader and flew off.

"Um, sense when do you play ALO?" asked Leafa.

"Same to you and starting less then an hour ago." I said.

"I heard that you could fly and decided to try it out, turned out fun so I kept playing, onto question number two, the Cait Sith capital, not speaking of the Spriggan one is more then ten minutes away so how did you two end up here, three, why do you look like your SAO avatars at the end with fairy features, and four, why do you have your sword from SAO?" Leafa said.

"Okay, well the answer to all three of those is the same, this location is equivalent to our last location in SAO, or well below it and a bit to the side but you get the idea. Our SAO save data got used and because the save format is the same and Muramasa apparently exists in this game as well I got to keep my sword, the rest of our items turned to junk." Kirito explained.

"Then why didn't it happen to me?" Leafa asked.

"My guess, your character was deleted when you were logged out, but neither of us were logged out, we were disconnected when the world was deleted, so somehow our characters ended up not being deleted." Kirito said.

"Wait what?" Leafa asked.

"When everyone else was logged out I was teleported to an invisible platform in the sky overlooking a crumbling Aincrad. Kirito was also teleported there at some point before me and Kayaba also showed up there as well."

"We sat there for 5-10 minutes while the Aincrad crumbled, then we woke up in our respective hospitals." I said.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for saving me." Leafa said.

"Can I come out now?" I heard Yui say and her head popped out of Kirito's pocket, then she flew out all the way.

"Who's that?" asked Leafa.

"Who's that papa?" asked Yui.

"And why does she call you 'papa'?" added Leafa.

Kirito and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"We found her in SAO, she was a part of the Cardinal system." I explained to Leafa.

"The what a what system?" asked Leafa.

"Cardinal? The main system that runs SAO?" I asked, even I knew this stuff.

"And ALO apparently!" added Yui.

"Ohh..." Leafa said.

"And that's Leafa, my sister." Kirito said to Yui.

"Aunt Leafa!" Yui exclaimed and hugged Leafa's forehead.

Leafa had an awkward expression on her face.

"Can you not call me that?" asked Leafa quietly.

"Humph." said Yui with a pout and turned her head to the side.

Then she turned her head back and said "Fine."

"Thanks?" asked Leafa unsurely.

"Anyway, do you two know how to fly?" Leafa asked.

"Approximately." I said and summoned the controller.

"I meant without a controller." Leafa said.

"Oh, no we don't." I said.

It took a few minutes for Leafa to show us how to fly without the controller and it included saying things like "Imagine virtual bones and muscles growing from your back."

After a few minutes we figured it out and were airborne.

"Cool! This is a lot more fun then with the controller!" I said while flying in circles.

Kirito launched himself forward with perfect timing that caused him to fly straight into me and send us both to the ground, laughing.

"Can you not do that again?" I asked through my laughter while laying on my back.

"I'll try, it was an accident." he said jokingly.

"Right, accident." Leafa said, landing next to us.

"That shouldn't be possible on purpose not speaking of an accident." she added.

"Fine it was deliberate, but it was funny." he said.

I had to agree with that, flying around was fun.

"We need to get Sinon some armor and weapons and you some armor, let's head to the nearest neutral town and get you some stuff." Leafa said to Kirito.

"Isn't Swilvane closer?" I asked.

"Do you two know anything about the game? The race cities work like safe zones in SAO but only for fairies of that race, so they would be able to attack you but you wouldn't be able to attack them." Leafa explained.

"So? We don't have to give them a reason and also even if we can't damage them doesn't mean we can't fight back." Kirito said.

"Fine, if you guys insist we can go there, but not my fault if you die and you will revive at your capitals without your SAO save data to bring you here, or maybe the way the avatars are programmed they might just be deleted when you die, though it's unlikely." Leafa said.

"Let's just go. We don't plan on dying." I said.

"If you insist, I guess they shouldn't attack you on sight, Cait Sith are friendly with the Sylphs and Spriggans aren't our enemies." Leafa said and took off.

We took off after her and flew next to each other and slightly behind her Kirito flew into whisper distance of me and asked "Can you fly faster?"

I nodded and Kirito said loud enough for Leafa to hear "We can fly faster you know."

"Really? Well then I go as fast as I can and you try to keep up, I'm the fastest Sylph by the way." Leafa said and sped up.

Kirito and I quickly caught up to her and weren't at our top speed yet.

"Is that your fastest?" I asked teasingly, to which Leafa sped up a little more, though it was clear that she was near her top speed.

We both caught up but I was starting to have some trouble now though Kirito seemed to be doing fine.

"Okay, you're the only two who can keep up with me at this speed, we'll reach Swilvane in no time!" Leafa said.

And indeed in merely a few minutes we reached the city and Leafa said "Land at the base of the tower!"

She was, of course referring to the gigantic tower in the middle of Swilvane.

We slowed down as we reached the tower, Kirito slowing down just barely enough not to crash and we landed, no one said anything to us even though some people sent us confused glances.

"So why are you guys playing?" Leafa asked while we were walking.

"We need to reach the top of the world tree, and not to become Alfs or whatever, which is probably a bunch of bull." I said.

"Then why?" Leafa asked.

"We'll tell you later." I said as I gestured to the log out button, highly doubting that Sugou would be watching our movements, though it was likely he was listening to our conversation.

"Fine, but it will be difficult, even for you, no one has ever done it because it is stupidly difficult, you have to fight endless waves of monsters that are each not very strong but not pushovers either, making it extremly difficult." she explained.

"Okay, well first w-" I was cut off as someone ran to us and said "Leafa, thank god you're alright."

Then the short blond boy asked "Who are they?"

"My brother and his girlfriend. I happened to run into them just before the Salamanders got me and... well let's just say it didn't end well for the Salamanders." Leafa said bluntly.

"Oh, the party's meeting up at the usual spot, they're waiting for you." he said.

"Sorry Recon, but I'll be helping them out for a bit, here is the stuff, tell them that I'll be taking my leave from the party for a bit." Leafa said and opened a trade window, placing some stuff, presumably what her party members dropped when they died in it.

"Okay." Recon said, looking dejected. He accepted the trading window and walked off.

"So how long have you been playing ALO?" I asked.

"A few weeks, because of SAO and my kendo practice I won a fighting competition and beat the leader of the party I'm in, afterwards he asked me to join and I accepted, though I've been considering leaving for the past few days." she answered.

"I see." I answered, that explained how she was so well known, without and sword skills or the such pure skill with a sword would determine the winner of a sword fight, plus the ability to quickly cast spells.

"So when should we get going to the tree? Right now, after food, or tomorrow after school?" Kirito asked.

"Let's eat something and then go, I mean eat something in real life." Leafa said.

"Sure." I said.

We entered the nearest inn and Kirito and I rented a room and logged out, Leafa not needing one because her body would disappear instantly, unlike ours, which because we weren't in a neutral city or a cities of our races our bodies would stick around for about half an hour in a state where anyone could take our stuff or kill us.

"Bye Yui, we'll be back in a few minutes." I said before logging out.

"Okay mama!" said Yui, hugging me.

I woke up feeling slightly heavier, gravity being weakened in ALO.

"ALO is surprisingly fun, to bad it won't exist once we're through with it." I said jokingly, our goal wasn't to destroy ALO, it was to destroy Sugou Nobuyuki and free the remaining 300 people, ALO was just a necessary sacrifice.

"Yeah..." said Kazuto with a sigh.

We took off the NerveGears and got up.

We went found Sugu and Kazuto said "We can tell you the real reason we were in ALO now if you want."

"Sure." Sugu answered.

"We believe that Asuna and the other 300 players yet to wake up are trapped there by Sugou Nobuyuki for whatever reason. Specifically at the top of the world tree" Kazuto explained and took out his phone.

He then showed the image of Asuna in a birdcage to Sugu and she gasped "Where is this?"

"Take a guess." I said.

"The top of the world tree?" Sugu asked.

"Correct." I said.

"So that's why you two logged in." Sugu said.

"Nope, it's just that we like destroying games, first SAO and soon this." Kazuto said jokingly.

"Oh yeah... the game probably won't survive that. But if 300 people are trapped there then the game isn't so important." said Sugu sadly.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is out! Rejoice, or don't as you most** **probably won't and I already told you it would be out around now, and it sucks, and... yeah never mind.**

 **Anyway please follow, favorite and review!**

 **And people who haven't read SAO: The Rangers Black and Blue, please do and don't be discouraged by chapter 1, I know it sucks, two is better.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

ALO: The Rangers

 **I don't understand why you people like my writing, but since you do, I might as well give it to you.**

 **Here is the next chapter of ALO: The Rangers**

 **Also this chapter I am going to experiment with writing in 3rd person again.**

 **I chose to make spells greek because, well because it doesn't look like english.**

Chapter 2: Departure

* * *

 **(1st person, Shino, January 21st, 12:03pm)**

After we ate we head up stairs to log back into ALO and start heading towards the world tree, Yggdrasil.

I was going to dive from Kazuto's room because that's where my NerveGear already was and I was lazy.

We lay down on bed at opposite sides and put on our NerveGears.

""Link start!"" we both said and the world faded to nothing.

Then an inn materialized around me and Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket and said "Welcome back!" to us.

"We're back." I said.

We walked out of the inn which we rented for a day, which was the minimum time.

Why on earth the minimum time is a day in a game where you're NOT trapped I don't know but whatever.

Leafa appeared out of thin air next to us and said "Let's get on with getting you some gear, even Kirito needs armor and Sinon definitely needs a bow."

"Sure." I said.

* * *

 **(3rd person)**

The group walked along and Sinon asked "Where are we going?"

Leafa answered "We're going to a the best Sylph blacksmith I know of to get you a bow. While we walk you two should probably look through the spells you have unlocked and try to memorize the useful ones. The spell language is hard to understand, but it is possible to learn the essential parts of it. Supposedly you can construct your own spells, but no one has figured out how to yet."

Kirito and Sinon opened their menus and went to the 'magic' tab "Why do I have maxed shadow magic?" asked Kirito.

"Umm... dunno, probably your sword though. You're lucky, that would take months to get normally." Leafa answered.

"Well, technically I did work a while for this sword, just in a different game so it's perfectly fair. I also have 100 in illusion magic but that is the probably the Spriggan buff." Kirito answered.

"Well memorize some spells, my wind magic isn't close to maxed and there is plenty of useful stuff." Leafa said.

Kirito nodded and started looking through his spells.

"It doesn't seem Cait Sith get any big bonuses in any spells, just increased senses and beast taming ability." Sinon said.

"Yeah, but increased senses is good for an archer, right?" asked Leafa.

"I'm not complaining. I don't want to memorize long poems in another language." Sinon answered.

"This looks like greek." commented Kirito.

"What does?" asked Leafa.

"The spell language is greek." Kirito explained.

"Really?" asked Leafa, surprised.

"I'm almost certain, which would mean that memorizing it shouldn't be too hard." Kirito said.

"Not for you anyway, when did you even learn greek?" asked Sinon.

"A while back, and I don't know it very well." he answered.

"Right..." Sinon said sarcastically.

They reached the blacksmith shop and entered.

Upon looking around Sinon thought _'Lisbeth is better, but it will have to do if it is the best Sylph blacksmith.'_

"Hey Leafa, I see you brought friends?" said the shopkeeper.

"Hey Lurkan, as you can see, I did." Leafa answered.

"What do you need?" Lurkan asked.

"Well, in terms of stuff you have, a bow for the cat." Leafa answered.

 _'She just called me a cat...'_ thought Sinon, slightly annoyed and amused.

"What kind of bow?" asked Lurkan.

"Whatever has the longest range." Sinon said.

The blacksmith took the longest bow off the wall behind him, it was had a slightly golden wood with silver bands on it. It had some small emerald-green jewels embedded in the silver in some places and the bow string looked to be made of pure gold. All in all it was a very beautiful bow.

"That would be this one, it's the best bow I have made to-date. It is infused with Sylph wind magic to increase the range, though when active it will drain some of your mana on every shot." said the blacksmith.

The bow made her slightly reassess her instant judgment of the player, though she still believed Lisbeth to be better, this guy might come pretty close when it comes to making bows.

"Can I try it out? Also do you sell arrows?" asked Sinon.

The blacksmith made an expression that said 'Are you kidding me?' and then said "What kind of blacksmith sells bows but not arrows?"

"Right, right, well whatever your best arrows are, we have plenty of money." Sinon said.

"Right..." said the blacksmith.

It was true that judging by the fact that they were wearing starter gear one would assume they were poor, however this couldn't be further from the truth.

The only reason the blacksmith considered that they might be able to afford stuff was because they were with the person who was likely one of the best Sylph warriors.

The blacksmith took out a beautiful quiver full of arrows of the wall and handed it to her.

She looked at the arrows and found that they were fairly well made and heavy.

She nodded and the blacksmith led them to the back, where they were some training dummies and targets.

Sinon drew back the bow and released one test arrow, which landed higher then she intended because she was unaccustomed to the strength of the bow, mass of the arrows, and the magic on the bow.

The second shot on the other hand hit exactly in the middle of the target.

She was about to fire another arrow into the second but Kirito said "Don't destroy the arrows, they are fancy."

"Right." Sinon said and nodded.

The blacksmith was surprised by the fact that this archer in basic gear that he had never heard of had such ridiculous accuracy.

"Can I move the targets a bit further away?" asked Sinon.

 _'Who is this girl, I haven't seen anyone shoot with such accuracy before, where did she learn to shoot.'_

He remembered he had been asked a question and said "Yes, sure."

Sinon walked over to the target and picked it up, moving about 3 times further away. She pulled out the arrows in it and walked back.

She fired another arrow and it slammed into the center of the target, almost exactly where the other one had hit.

 _'Might not be my old bow, but it will have to do.'_ she thought.

"I'll buy it." she said aloud.

"That will be 20000 yrd. The quiver with the arrows will be an extra thousand." said the blacksmith.

"Right." said Sinon and opened a trade window transferring the amount, shocking the blacksmith that she even had that much.

To Sinon this was a drop in a bucket because the col to yrd conversion was one to one so she had millions upon millions of yrd, though the conversion rate in terms of value was 10 col to 1 yrd, meaning that her ridiculous in SAO amount of money was ten times as ridiculous in ALO.

The group of 3 walked out of the shop and Leafa said "Alright, now to get you some armor, you're both users of light armor so there is a tailor I know that sells good stuff, I can't afford the best stuff she sells but I'm sure you can with your SAO amount of money."

"Lead the way then." Kirito said.

They walked along several streets taking several turns and passing through an alley we reached a small shop.

The moment Kirito and Sinon followed Leafa in the said at the same time ""Ashley!?""

"Kirito and Sinon? What are you two doing here?" asked the shop-owner and tailor, Ashley.

"Leafa is took us here to get some armor." Kirito answered.

"Uhh... do you know each other?" Leafa asked everyone present.

"Yes we do, in SAO whenever we needed a tailor for anything we came to her." Sinon said.

"Wait you're an SAO survivor?" Leafa asked the tailor.

"Yes. Are you?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, though I didn't look much like I do now then, I was the second or third best katana user then." Leafa said.

"Oh you're that girl. Well I can guess what you two need, and I happened to make it just for fun a little while back. One black leather cloak for the swordsman and a green robe for the archer." Ashley said and went into the back of her shop, bringing out what were basically exact copies of our latest armor in SAO.

"Free of charge because you cleared SAO." Ashley said and gave us the armor.

""See you around."" Kirito and Sinon said as they left the store.

The armor not only looked almost exactly like their SAO armor, but also was amazing armor made from top class material, providing more defense then low and mid and some high tier heavy armor, along with various bonuses.

"Well, now we're are plenty geared so let's start heading to the world tree?" asked Sinon.

"Sure, let's head to the central tower so we can have some more altitude on take off." Leafa said and pulled them along in the direction of the tower.

10 minutes of walking later they arrived and Sinon asked "Couldn't we have gotten here much faster if we flew?"

"Well yes, but we would waste flight time and for whatever reason people don't like it when people fly in cities." Leafa said as they entered the tower.

They were about to reach the elevator when someone called out "Leafa!"

 _''Who is it this time?''_ thought Sinon and Kirito at the same time as they stopped and turned around in sync with each other and Leafa.

What they saw was a Sylph wearing a green cloak/cape, with silver armor under it, he had green hear and a golden head band with a small red gem inset in it.

"Oh, er... hello Sigurd." Leafa said awkwardly.

"What's this I hear about you leaving the party? Is it true?" asked Sigurd.

"Well, yeah it is." Leafa said.

"Do you know how much it will upset the other members?" asked Sigurd.

"I said I would only join on the condition that I would only play when I had time and I could leave at any time, you agreed to this." Leafa said.

"I know what I said but you've been with us for a while now, if you leave now it will damage the reputation of our party! You're leaving our party just to go with a Spriggan and a Cait Sith?" Sigurd said angrily.

"Well maybe if you weren't the kind of trash that went back on his word she wouldn't be leaving." Kirito said just loud enough for Sigurd to hear but not loud enough for the crowd that was starting to gather to hear.

"What did you say you son-of-a? I bet that big mouth of yours got you thrown out of your territory!" Sigurd said.

"Well then pay up because I never got thrown out of my territory." Kirito said.

 _'Watching Kirito verbally beat people to a pulp is always fun.'_ thought Sinon, standing back and listening to the verbal fight.

Sigurd drew his sword and said "You got some nerve saying stuff like that in another races territory!"

His teammates whispered for him to stop and that it wouldn't look good if he attack a defenseless player but he ignored them.

Finally one of them said "At least duel him so you it is fair."

"Fine." answered Sigurd angrily and sent Kirito a full death duel request.

 _''That is probably the biggest mistake he has made to-date''_ thought Sinon and Leafa.

Kirito said "I guess I don't feel bad about sending you back to your very near respawn point." once more just loud enough for Sigurd to hear.

With that Kirito accepted to the duel request and a timer started counting down, at this point all the people in the area, plus some people called by their friends were gathered around.

People were saying things like "Sigurd is dueling some Spriggan!"

Sigurd got ready and Kirito, like in his last duel defending someone stood perfectly calmly without drawing his sword.

"Draw your sword." said Sigurd, his voice searing with rage.

"Maybe once you hit me." Kirito said teasingly.

"Don't get cocky you filth!" Sigurd nearly yelled as the timer reached zero and charged forward.

Kirito stepped to the side, allowing the blade to pass right next to him and slam into the ground.

Then Kirito's elbow slammed into the Sylphs back sending him sprawling and taking away about a fifth of his HP, shocking everyone.

Sigurd flew up with his wings and charged forward at Kirito, who disappeared and appeared behind Sigurd and punching him in the back of the neck with minimal movement.

The hit perfectly in the right spot dealt another fifth of the Sylphs HP and Kirito said "Booooriiing."

Once Sigurd recovered but before he could charge Kirito chanted a spell, saying "οι σκιές γίνονται τέσσερα πτερύγια"

The moment he finished 4 spinning pitch black blades appeared behind Kirito and his mana dropped by about a quarter, though that was only visible to party members.

Kirito then pointed at Sigurd with his whole hand and said "απεργία μπροστά σκιές"

The four blades shot forward and slashed at Sigurd, who to his credit, managed to block one with his sword and one with each hand.

The last one though, struck him straight at hip level and slightly to right, chopping through half of him and sending his HP to zero, he burst into flames and turned into a green ball of fire.

Kirito lowered his hand and walked over to the flame, then raised his hands to either side of it and said "επιστρέψτε το παρόν ψυχή από τον άλλο κόσμο και να δώσει την ουσία και του δώσει μορφή"

The green ball of fire formed into the shape of Sigurd and then solidified into a very angry Sylph.

Kirito lowered his hands and walked back over to Leafa and Sinon.

"What was that spell?" asked Leafa.

"A slightly modified shadow magic spell, the original had ten blades and not four, but that would be wasteful." he answered.

"How did you modify the spell?" she asked.

"I told you, it's greek. Anyway, let's get going." he answered.

Leafa nodded and they walked to the elevators, ignoring all the stares they, or specifically Kirito, were getting.

They reached the top and were about to take off when Recon ran up and said "I heard you're leaving the party?"

"Yes I am, these two need to go to Yggdrasil and I'm taking them to Arun." Leafa said.

"I want to come with you, but there is something I need to check out first, I'll message you if I figure it out." Recon said.

"Okay...? Well see you later then." Leafa said.

"Bye!" Recon said and went back down the elevator.

"I know him in real life... kinda... I run into him every now and then, he goes to the school who's kendo club I go to." Leafa said.

"Okay, well let's get going." Sinon said.

"Right we're heading towards that big mountain there." Leafa said.

With that they took off and started flying in the direction of the mountain.

"I want to make it too the lake there before we have to rest our wings so let's fly fast!" Leafa said.

""Right."" Kirito and Sinon said and sped up considerably.

"Should we go faster?" yelled Sinon over the wind once Leafa caught up.

"No this is fine!" Leafa yelled back, not wanting to admit she couldn't really go faster.

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon)**

"See how you're wings are almost not glowing anymore? That means you've almost run out of flight time. Good thing we have nearly reached the lake I wanted to reach, because we're about to fall out of the sky." Leafa said.

Reassuring, very.

Kirito and I reached the far shore of the lake and Leafa had almost reached it when our wings gave out and... we all fell.

Me and Kirito landed on solid ground and the slightly behind Leafa, luckier or less lucky, depending on how you look at it, landed in the water.

Both mine and Kirito's HP dropped considerably and Kirito raised his hands in my direction and chanted "κάνει την ψυχή μέσα στο σώμα"

I glowed green and my HP went back up, raising nearly to the point of being full.

Then Kirito raised his hands up and chanted the same thing, his mana dropping to near-nothing and his HP near filling.

Shortly after Leafa swam out and chanted "ξηρός"

Her body was briefly surrounded by a red glow and when it disappeared she was dry.

"Okay, let's take a break here and wait for our wings to recharge. We can rotate out and get something to drink and stuff real quick." Leafa said.

"Rotate out?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Our bodies don't disappear for half an hour outside of neutral or our races cities, so when we log out our bodies are defenseless, so we take turns logging out while the others watch the empty body." she explained.

"Ohh..." I said, understanding what she meant.

"You log out first." Kirito said to Leafa.

"Okay." she said and opened her menu, navigating to log out and pressing it.

"Hey Kirito, you wanna put her in a tree?" I asked, feeling mischievous.

"I won't stop you but I won't help you either." Kirito answered, oh well, I'll do it anyway.

I picked up Leafa's limp body and put her into a tree in such a way that if she moved even slightly she would fall.

Then I carefully climbed down and sat down next to Kirito on the grass, looking at the lake.

"Reminds me of our cabin on floor 22." Kirito said.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"And me three!" Yui said happily.

Both of us laughed and Yui first pouted a moment then laughed with us.

We were interrupted by a loud crash from the direction of the tree Leafa was in.

* * *

 **Chapter two is complete! Yay!**

 **Spell guide:**

Revival: return this soul from the other world and give it substance and shape  
Pronounced: epistrépste to parón psychí apó ton állo kósmo kai na dósei tin ousía kai to schíma

Create shadow blades: shadows become four blades  
Pronounced: oi skiés gínontai téssera pterýgia

Discharge shadow blades: strike forward shadows  
Pronounced: apergía brostá skiés

Minor heal: make soul into body  
Pronounced: kánei tin psychí mésa sto sóma

Drying: dry  
Pronounced: xirós

 **That's all the spells that were used in the chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of the 3rd person part.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review so I don't feel useless.**

 **I gotta sleep so...** **cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Legrue Corridor

ALO: The Rangers

 **I don't know what to do write now so I'm gonna write.**

 **I am too impatient to wait for what you people think about 3rd person so I'll write this is first person and depending on how much people like 3rd person the next one might be mostly 3rd person.**

Chapter 3: Legrue Corridor

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, January 21st, 1:03pm)**

There was a loud crash from the direction of the tree Leafa was in.

Uh-oh...

I few seconds later a very angry Leafa walked in front of us and said "Who put me in a tree?"

"I did." I said.

"Who admits to that kind of thing even?" asked Leafa curiously.

"Well it was either that or blame it on Kirito, and I didn't want to do the latter." I answered.

"Why did you do that? You're supposed to watch the person's avatar, not stick it in a tree! And why didn't you stop her?" she asked Kirito.

"Didn't feel like it." Kirito said in a lazy tone.

Leafa made some annoyed sounds and finally just drooped and said "Oh whatever, your turn to log out."

"You can go first." Kirito said to me.

"Right..." I said, but nonetheless went into my menu and pressed the log out button, hoping that when I logged back on I wouldn't be in any strange situations.

The world faded out and then the real world returned to sight.

I took off my NerveGear and head downstairs to get some water.

I was logging back in about a minute or two after logging out so hopefully nothing happened to me yet.

"Link start!" I said and the usual checks happened.

It took me a moment to asses the situation I was in but basically Leafa was trying to position me in the same tree I had put her in.

I pretended to not have logged in and then when she wasn't stable pushed on her, sending us both to the ground.

"Close enough." I said, my goal being to push only her off.

"Oh come on!" said Leafa.

"Kirito why didn't you stop her?" I asked, knowing that the answer would be something like 'Well I didn't stop you, did I?'

"Well I didn't stop you, did I?" he asked, exactly the same thing I thought he would say.

"Ugh. Whatever." I said.

"Sucks that our wings are still not functional." Kirito said.

"We can't fly over the mountain and going around takes too long so we have to go through the cave system there and we can't fly there anyway, speaking of which, we are nearly at the mountain, why don't we just walk there?" asked Leafa.

"Sure, let's go." Kirito said.

"Aren't you going to log out?" I asked.

"Nah, I get the feeling that if I log out I'll find myself in a tree." Kirito said.

Well he didn't help me **or** Leafa, so that means we should leave him alone as a neutral party, but... he's probably right.

"Okay, let's go then." I said.

"Right." Leafa said.

We all started walking in the direction of the mountain, half an hours walk away.

Along the way we encountered some monsters, which were dispatched with ease by Kirito's or Leafa's swords, but the trip was mostly uneventful.

"And we're here." Leafa announced as we reached the entrance to the tunnel.

"I noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Why do you two get along fine in the real world but not here?" Kirito asked.

""I dunno."" we both answered at the same time.

"Whatever, let's get going then." Kirito said and walked into the tunnel, leaving Leafa and I to follow.

"It's dark in here." Leafa said.

To that Kirito responded by chanting "ας δούμε στο σκοτάδι"

Instantly the whole tunnel lit up and Kirito's and Leafa's irises started glowing green slightly, seeing as I also had night vision, mine were also probably glowing.

We walked along the tunnel and suddenly Yui said "There are 12 players behind us, they seem to be following us."

Leafa pushed us into a recess in the wall and chanted "κάνει ένα άυλο τοίχο σαν τον τοίχο δίπλα σε αυτό" and a semi-translucent wall appeared in front of us.

"Keep your voices to a whisper or the spell will break." she said in a whisper.

We stood quietly when Kirito whispered "I see something there, I think it's a red bat."

Instantly Leafa jumped out and chanted a spell I didn't hear that created a boomerang shaped white projectile that flew forward and slashed the bat in half, it shattered like monsters do when they die.

"Run!" she said and started running along the tunnel.

We followed her and I asked "Why can't we hide again?"

"That was a fire element tracer, which means we're being followed by Salamanders and they already knew we were there because we destroyed their tracer." she explained.

Just as she finished explaining the tunnel opened up into a gigantic cavern with a lake filling most of it, in the center was a large island with four bridges leading to it and a city on it.

The walls were covered in various colorful glowing crystals making it a quite beautiful sight to behold.

The tunnel we ran out of connected to the bridge and we ran along the bridge, trying to reach the town.

Just before we did a yellow spell flew past and hit the ground in front of us, causing a rock wall to raise and block our path.

"Can we swim around?" asked Kirito.

"No, the monsters there are high level and it is insane without an Undine with you." Leafa said.

"Is it more insane then fighting twelve people?" I asked.

"Fighting twelve people isn't even insane by your standards." Leafa said.

"Normally yes, but in this case we haven't been playing this game more then a few hours and I don't even know any magic." I said.

"Whatever, fighting is easier then swimming around." Leafa said.

"Leafa, can you stay back with Sinon and heal me, we'll just get in each other's way if we both try to fight." Kirito said.

"Sure." Leafa said with a nod and took her hands of her sword.

A few moments later a party of 3 tanks and 9 mages ran out of the tunnel and onto the bridge, stopping in formation a little ways away from us.

Judging by the difference in equipment on the mages it looked like 3 were healers and 6 were attack mages.

"Well, let's go." Kirito said and ran forward.

Immediately the 6 battle mages started chanting and 6 fireballs flew at Kirito in two rows of three.

I got 3 arrows ready and fired, my arrows shooting through 3 of the fireballs and causing them to explode in midair.

Just as the remaining 3 got into range of Kirito's sword it flashed in a perfect arc and slashed them apart and causing them to explode a little ways away from him, causing him almost no damage.

Then he ran forward and slashed out at the tanks, who raised their shields.

The sword hit shields and the tanks hp dropped considerably and they got pushed back several feet.

Obviously surprised by the force behind a katana held in one hand they nearly lost formation.

Unfortunately this was not enough to break through because the 3 healing mages started chanting and moments later the tanks were back at full HP.

The attack mages chanted and fired again, this time much closer to Kirito, I didn't have time to shoot even 3 of them.

Kirito jumped back and was launched backward, landing near us, by the explosion.

He ran forward and jumped at the tanks, focusing his attacks on the central one.

The tanks HP dropped to near zero before they managed to switch out.

Kirito kept attacking the tanks then the healers healed them then the battle mages attacked Kirito.

The question was, would Leafa's or the enemy healers' mana run out first, and at this rate it looked like Leafa's.

Kirito said something to Yui and Yui flew over to us.

"Leafa, use your remaining mana to shield Kirito from the mages' next attack." Yui said.

"Um okay, but are you sure?" she asked.

"Just do it." Yui said insistently.

"Alright." Leafa said and then started chanting "να γίνει ένα εμπόδιο και να αφήσει τίποτα μέσα"

A bunch of blue butterflies flew from Leafa's hands and surrounded Kirito, forming a bubble.

Then the mages fired their next attack and Leafa's mana started draining instead of Kirito's HP.

Suddenly Kirito's mana dropped down to nearly nothing and the remaining fire formed a tornado.

Once it cleared, where Kirito had just been, stood something that looked almost like Gleam Eyes.

The Salamanders froze and then panicked. Well, can't blame them, that was our first reaction upon seeing the Gleam Eyes.

Kirito swept out with the great sword and instantly killed all three tanks who had lowered their shields at some point.

Then he charged forward and with his other hand killed two mages, picking up a third and eating him... ew.

At this point Leafa received a message from Recon which read "Be carful, S"

Moments later all but one of the Salamanders were dead.

He picked up the last Salamander and threw him to where we were standing.

Then in a swirl of dark mist the Gleam Eyes vanished and was once more replaced by Kirito.

He walked over to us and Leafa asked "Was that... you?"

"Yeah." Kirito answered.

"You ATE some of them." I said.

"I think so, they tasted like over cooked meat." he said jokingly.

We gave him a 'look' and he said "Just kidding, they didn't taste like anything."

"Okay..." I said.

"Anyway, let's ask the one that's still alive about why they sent us." Kirito said and walked over to the mage on the floor.

"Tell us who sent you." Kirito said to the mage.

"N-no." said the mage.

"Fine, how about this, if you tell us you can have all the stuff we got from the rest of the group." Kirito said.

"Really?" asked the mage.

"Yes really." Kirito said.

"Okay, I'll talk." the mage said.

"Seriously?" Leafa whispered to me.

"Did Kirito just bribe him into betraying the Salamanders?" I whispered back.

"I think so." Leafa answered.

"So why were you going after us?" asked Kirito.

"The orders came from pretty high up, they said you were interfering with some plan, I don't know what they didn't tell me. They said we were going after group of a Cait Sith a Spriggan and a Sylph so at first it seemed like overkill, but they said that you're the guys who took out Kagemune's group it didn't seem as such overkill, though clearly it wasn't enough." said the mage.

"Do you know anything about this plan?" asked Kirito.

"No I don't, that's all I know. You weren't lying about the stuff were you?" the mage asked.

"Nope." Kirito said and traded all the stuff, letting the mage walk away happily.

"Okay, well it seems something is happening." Kirito said.

"Let's get to town, Recon sent me a message that looks cut-off so I want log out and call him in the real world maybe he'll be able to tell me." Leafa said.

"Okay." Kirito said and we walked into town.

Leafa logged out and then a few minutes logged back in.

"He says that Sigurd was a spy for the Salamanders and that the Salamanders plan to attack a peace meeting between Sylphs and Cait Sith, possibly killing both leaders and getting an immense amount of money. Sorry, but I need to go help, even if this game won't be around much longer. Go on to the world tree." Leafa said.

"You kidding? We'll help, it will be fun and it won't slow us down by more then a few hours anyway, we have about a week." I said.

"Okay, thanks, well let's go, the meeting is taking place in Butterfly Valley and it is 40 minutes away so we gotta hurry, we gotta get there before the Salamanders so we can get the lords out." Leafa said.

"Right, let's go then!" Kirito said and we started running, though instead of going straight relative to where we were originally going we made a 90° turn and head along one of the other two bridges.

We ran as fast as we could without Leafa falling behind, the reason we were able to move so fast is because while there was no [Agility] stat in ALO, it went off of what you were used to, which meant that because Kirito and I had ridiculously high [Agility] in SAO we could move ridiculously fast here.

Just before we reached the exit there was a bunch of cave trolls and Kirito said "We don't have time for this, Sinon we need to go faster." and grabbed Leafa's hand.

Then he ran forward at a much faster speed and I followed after, the world turning into a blur.

We ran through the cave trolls, dodging them and ran out of the cave and... off a cliff.

We all instantly started flying and Leafa said "You just took like a year off my life."

"Let's get going, we don't have time to stand around." Kirito said.

Leafa and I nodded and we all flew forward at high speed.

About 35 minutes after we started moving and the meeting place was in sight we saw a huge swarm of players flying there as well, and they were closer then us.

"68 players flying in formation and 14 more on the ground." Yui said "The 14 are probably the peace meeting and the players in formation are the Salamanders."

"Right, well, let's go faster!" I yelled and Kirito nodded.

We both accelerated to as fast as we could go and flew towards the meeting point.

The Salamanders reached the meeting point seconds before us, but they stopped and hovered over the meeting point.

Seconds later Kirito and I landed on the ground with enough speed to create a giant dust cloud around us, trying to be as badass and scary as possible, though it would be hard to intimidate 70 players with 2 people.

After the dust cleared we saw Salamanders, all dressed in red armor floating there.

About 10 seconds later Leafa landed behind us and near the peace meeting, her landing was a lot softer though.

"Leafa? What are you doing here? And who are your friends?" asked Sakuya, the Sylph lord.

"We came, because Recon told me that he overheard Sigurd telling Salamanders where this meeting was going to happen. That's my brother and his girlfriend and if they put their mind to it they can probably beat that whole group of Salamanders to a pulp, though they probably won't cause they're lazy.

There she goes, insulting us again.

One of the Salamanders chanted a spell and a fireball flew at us.

I drew back my bow and fired at the fireball all in a fraction of a second, destroying the fireball and earning gasps of surprise from all surrounding players.

"I didn't know there was a Cait Sith archer this good at shooting..." said the Cait Sith lord.

"How could you not know about an archer this good of your own race Alice?" asked Sakuya.

"I don't know..." Alice answered.

"Oh come on, what I just did isn't even **that** hard." I said, getting annoyed.

Then Kirito said "We'd like to talk to your leader."

One of the Salamanders, not wearing a helmet and wearing the fanciest armor with a fancy looking sword flew forward.

"What's a Spriggan doing here?" asked the Salamander, deciding that I wasn't that surprising since I was a Cait Sith and thus no more surprising then Leafa.

"I have a proposal to you, here are the terms, you leave right now, and we don't slaughter all the Salamanders here." Kirito said.

The Salamanders burst out laughing at a threat that two players would kill 68.

"Fine, I guess you choose 'get slaughtered'." Kirito said with a sigh and disappeared, appearing behind the nearest Salamander who has mysteriously in two halves now.

The Salamanders instantly stopped laughing and **I** found it hard not to laugh at their sudden change of heart.

The leader though, who had not laughed at first and was not frozen now said "I have a different proposal, we have a one on one duel, if you win, I leave. Does that sound good to you, eh... what's your name?"

"Yes, and my name is Kirito, what's your name?" asked Kirito landing on the ground.

"Eugene." said the general.

I heard the lords behind me mutter something, perhaps having heard the name before.

"Already, well, let's fight then, I don't have all day." Kirito said and flew up to level with the Salamander.

"Start when I fire this arrow." I said and drew my bow.

I fired the arrow and Kirito disappeared, appearing sword clashed against the Salamander's.

Strike after strike at ungodly speed Kirito kept the Salamander just barely being able to block.

Finally Kirito stopped and flew back a bit and Eugene took his chance, flying forward he slashed down with his great sword.

Kirito put his sword up to block and... the sword went right through Kirito's sword without harming it and hit Kirito on the chest, sending him flying into the ground and putting his armor to use for the first time.

Kirito slammed into the ground next to me and his HP dropped to half.

"Oh come on, that is so over powered." he said quietly and stood up.

He flew into the air and said "Nice sword, what's it called?"

"The Demonic Sword Gram." said Eugene.

"Oh? Demonic you say? You're not the only one here with a demonic sword. Muramasa attack!" Kirito said and his sword glowed purple and was shrouded in black and transformed into a raven which flew forward and slammed into a blocking Eugene, then after being blocked it passed through him without harming him and flew around again, striking and just barely being blocked, then phasing through and attacking again.

Meanwhile Kirito began to chant "οι σκιές γίνονται λεπίδα μου σφυρηλατηθεί από το σκοτάδι"

Once he finished his mana instantly dropped to zero and a sword that looked like the spinning blades form earlier appeared in his left hand.

He held out his right hand and the raven flew back transforming into a sword and landing in Kirito's right hand.

"This general is screwed." I said bluntly.

Kirito with two swords was unstoppable **.**

Kirito flew forward and both swords started lashing out at ungodly speeds, and while one sword at near this speed Eugene was able to barely deal with, with two he was getting hit, a lot.

Kirito flew back and Eugene charged forward, Kirito first blocked with his shadow blade and the sword passed through, then just as Eugene smirked he raised his Muramasa and blocked the sword, and because it could only phase once per attack the Demonic Sword Gram was stopped by the Demonic Sword Muramasa.

Kirito spun round and unleashed a deadly barrage of attacks on Eugene, dropping his HP to zero and sending him flying to the ground.

Kirito flew over to where the general's flame was and moved it over to the meeting area.

Then he chanted the revival spell and Eugene appeared.

"As per our agreement, I will order my men to retreat, you are very good at fighting, I rarely lose." Eugene said.

Then he held out his hand and said "Good fight, let us fight again sometime."

Kirito shook his hand and said "Yes, let's fight again sometime."

Then Eugene flew back up to the Salamander force and yelled "Retreat!"

All the Salamanders sighed—perhaps hoping for a fight—and retreated.

* * *

 **And 10k words in story two :)**

 **I think my writing is getting better.**

 **Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter and if I should have more 3rd person.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! :)**

 **Spell guide:**

Group night vision: let us see in darkness  
Pronounced: as doúme sto skotádi

Fake wall: make an intangible wall like the wall next to it  
Pronounced: kánei éna áylo toícho san ton toícho dípla se aftó

Shield: become a barrier and let nothing through  
Pronounced: na gínei éna empódio kai na afísei típota mésa

Shadow blade: shadows become my blade forged from darkness  
Pronounced: oi skiés gínontai lepída mou sfyrilatitheí apó to skotádi

 **That does it for this chapter and see you later.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Arun

ALO: The Rangers

 **My writing fan fiction started off as a way to write down some ideas, then I started writing it because people wanted to read it, and now I write it for fun.**

 **Me writing for fun, I would not have guessed it would happen in a million years.**

 **And we're on too chapter 4 already! This one may be somewhat shorter then the first because, well the ALO part is worse in my opinion and because ALO part is shorter, they don't do as much anyway. I'll add some extra stories onto the end, the canon ones and possibly some original ones.**

 **This story can't be longer then a week of in story time from here because they need to rescue Asuna before she has to marry Sugou in a week.**

 **Also, sorry that I called Alicia Alice in the last chapter.**

 **Also I'm pretending Sinon bought a dagger along with her bow, though I forgot to write that.**

Chapter 4: Arun

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, January 21st, 3:02pm)**

Okay well now that that was dealt with...

Alicia and Sakuya were both trying to flirt with Kirito who just sent me a look that said 'Please help'.

Normally people—at least stereotypically—are supposed to stop people from flirting with their boyfriends, but I was lazy, ah whatever I'm gonna shoot her or something.

I drew my bow and launched an arrow right between Kirito's arm and Alicia's face, who was hugging onto his arm causing her to jump back.

Sakuya hadn't actually been touching him so he was able to step away now.

He jumped and landed next to me.

"Uhh, thanks." he said.

Alicia had a sad look on her face, well I don't care if she's sad, next time it will hit her in the hand, yeah I know I just said I was lazy but it is still annoying given that Leafa literally introduced me as her 'brother's girlfriend'.

"You know you aren't supposed to shoot your own race's lord right?" asked Leafa.

"If I was trying to hit her, I would have hit her." I said.

"True, true, not doubting your ability to hit anything you want at any distance as long as it is within theoretical range and not obstructed, but still..." Leafa said.

"Is that how you treat your lord?" asked a very angry Alicia.

"Depends on the situation." I answered.

"What if you hit me?!" she asked angrily.

"If I wanted to hit you, I would have hit you, if I don't want to hit you, I don't hit you. I **never** miss." I said, it was nearly true anyway.

"Well you scared me." she said calming down a bit.

"That was the point." I answered.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" she asked, angry again.

"Because, incase you didn't notice, you were clinging to and flirting with my boyfriend." I answered.

She just drooped, unable to come up with an answer to that.

I walked over to Kirito—who was standing next to the edge of the flat spot on the cliff they were on, right next to a sheer drop off—and jumped at him, sending us both of the cliff.

While we were falling I hugged him under the arms from behind and said "Payback!"

"For what?" he asked.

"For when we just learned to fly without the controller." I answered.

"Oh... yeah I guess that makes sense. So are we planning to slam into the ground or fly before then?" he asked.

"I dunno, I would prefer the later because it will be less painful." I said.

"Right, well let's fly then because we only have about 3 more seconds of free fall." Kirito said and started flying.

I let go of him and started flying as well.

We hovered there and I said "That was fun."

"Yeah." Kirito said.

"Are we going back up or heading straight to Arun?" I asked.

"Let's go back up and get Leafa." Kirito said.

"Right, but first..." I said and pulled him into a hug, surprising him.

After a moment he hugged me back and then Yui returned to full size and hugged both of us, though in this form Yui couldn't fly so she was hanging onto us.

"Yui, be careful okay." I said.

"It's not like I have HP as a navigation pixie or in this form anyway." she answered.

"Still, watching children fall isn't nice even if you know they'll be fine." I answered.

"Fine." said Yui with a fake pout and climbed between us.

I kissed her on the forehead and said "We should probably go back up before Leafa starts worrying about us."

"Okay mama!" Yui said and with a flash of white Yui transformed into a pixie and landed in Kirito's pocket.

Kirito and I let go of each other and flew up, landing on the flat area after about 30 seconds.

"Why did you two jump off a cliff, literally?" asked Leafa.

"Fun and payback." I answered.

"You two are weird." she answered.

""We don't deny it."" Kirito and I said in sync.

"Do they always act like that?" asked Sakuya.

"Yes. Annoyingly so." said Leafa.

"What's wrong with how we act?" I asked.

"In the real world all you two do is get perfect grades and then sleep in the park and in the virtual world you just take stupid risks and do things that would terrify the s*** of normal people for 'fun'."

"What is wrong with that?" I asked.

"It makes it impossible to do anything with you. It is either boring or terrifying." Leafa said.

"We live life how we live it." I said.

"Anyway, we should probably get going to Arun." Kirito said.

"Why are you two going to Arun, are you going to try to clear Yggdrasil with two people?" asked Sakuya.

"If necessary, it can't be that hard." I said jokingly, knowing full well that if we are right about what is at the top then it will be designed to be impossible.

"We owe you two, we will try to gear up as fast as possible to help you clear it." Alicia said.

"Right, well if you need money." I said and materialized half of the total money I had, knowing I wouldn't be needing it.

Kirito did the same and the amount of money we gave them completely shocked them "Where did you two get so much money?" asked Sakuya surprised.

"That should be enough for everything else we need to prepare a raid on the world tree." Alicia said.

"It's a secret." I said, not particularly wanting to tell them, or anyone, that the game glitched and gave us our SAO money and some other stuff.

"You could make a fortune off selling your way of getting money." Leafa said jokingly.

"Or we can make a fortune by using it." I answered.

"Anyway let's get going, I want to ideally get there today so we can try to conquer Yggdrasil today or tomorrow after school." Kirito said.

Leafa and I nodded and the 3 of us took off, waving goodbye to the Cait Sith and Sylph lords.

We flew off at the highest speed we could maintain to the center of the world, Yggdrasil.

The flight there was rather uneventful and boring though it took a while and we need to rest our wings a few times.

Overall we got there at around 7pm, which meant that because it was a Sunday, Midori would be home soon.

"Looks like we don't have time today for attempting the tree, we need to hurry and make dinner." I said.

"Yeah, sadly, of well it will give the lords more time to prepare and help us, after all, if attempting something designed to be impossible, we could use all the help we can get. Not that we haven't done the impossible before, and every game has bugs, other then SAO of course." Kirito said.

"You just say SAO has no bugs because you helped make it." I said.

"The only confirmed bug or glitch was that static that occurred around Yui, and that was because Kayaba gave Cardinal strange orders." Kirito said.

"Whatever. Anyway, we should logout and make dinner." I said.

"Okay." Kirito said and went into his menu, navigation to where the log out button is and then froze.

"What?" I asked, thinking that the logout button was gone.

"Nothing, just kidding with you." Kirito said and then before I could react pressed said button and vanished.

I went through the menu and selected logout, tapping it.

Once again the world faded away and was replaced by a green visor.

I pulled the helmet off my head and set it down gently, on a bed, but whatever.

I looked over next to me and saw Kazuto had just sat up.

I decided to get him back for pretending the logout button was gone so I jumped on him and we rolled around back and forth until we rolled off the bed, and fell on the ground in a position where we both hit our elbows.

"Ow. Fu-" I said, cutting myself off from swearing.

"Ouch, that hurt." Kazuto said grabbing his elbow with his other hand.

Sugu walked in and asked "Are you alright? I heard a crash from here."

"Perfectly fine." Kazuto said, just barely keeping the pain out of his voice.

"Did you two like roll off the bed or something?" she asked, giving us a look that had 'seriously?' written all over it.

"Something like that." I muttered, slightly embarrassed, and still in pain.

* * *

 **(January 22nd, 2:23pm)**

School was almost over! We could go and rescue Asuna and finish with this stupid thing called SAO at last, though I personally rather enjoyed my time there, not that I would admit it to anyone but Kazuto, they would think I was happy it happened. Don't get me wrong, I'm not at all glad that SAO happened, but if SAO could happen in such a way that, for example, no one else risked death, maybe just thought they did but really got logged out when they died or something, then I would prefer it happening to not happening.

Basically I personally enjoyed my time there but I don't wish it would happen again and if I could go back in time I would stop it.

7 minutes later the bell finally rang and ended another boring class, this time the last one of the day.

Kazuto and I walked out of the class and to the meeting point, then walked in the direction of home with Sugu and Horoku.

Then we split up with Horoku when our paths home diverged and then walked home with Sugu.

Staying in the same house as Kazuto was nice and all but I needed to move out at some point, even if Midori didn't seem to mind, I felt bad about it, especially because they didn't know my secret. Unfortunately I had no money, so until I could get enough of an income to rent an apartment I wouldn't be able to move out.

"Well, let's get to clearing the world tree." I said to Kazuto.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I added to Sugu.

"I'm coming, no way am I leaving on the best part." she said.

"Then off we go." I said and ran up the stairs.

We dived into ALO and appeared back in Arun.

"Let's see how high we can fly up before going in, I'm just curious." I said.

"Sure." Kirito answered and we pushed off the ground full force, flying upwards to maximum speed.

And a little bit before the lowest branches a barrier stopped us.

We were right under the giant branch which had Asuna's cage in the picture, so we were as close to Asuna as we were getting.

"Asuna can you hear me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

My response was that after a few seconds a card fell down and I caught it.

It didn't have any info and I didn't seem to be able to put it in my inventory either.

"Yui, do you know what this is?" I asked.

Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket and touched the card.

"It seems to be some sort of admin card, though I can't use it to gain full administrative privileges. It seems to need a console to be used properly." Yui said.

"Right, well we don't know the location of any consoles in ALO so let's try to get to the top of the world tree then." I said and we flew down.

Asuna had probably tossed this down because I doubt Sugou would give us an admin card, which means that she was here.

We entered the dome and started the [Guardians of Yggdrasil] quest, whose goal was to reach the top of the world tree and whose stated reward was your whole race becomes the Alfs, it was a quest that could be completed once.

When we walked into the tree there was at first nothing, but all along the walls, all the way up to the top where there was a large door, there were crystals.

We started flying up, and as expected the moment we started flying the crystals started spawning monsters called [Guardians] that looked to be some form of grey robot, they were all armed with long swords.

Kirito slashed through one with his katana and it went straight through, chopping the sword it tried to parry with and the robot itself in half, killing it instantly.

They were weak. The problem was the quantity and the non-zero attack.

I drew back my bow and chanted a spell that I had learned which basically turned one arrow into a bunch of explosive arrows.

I tired at the blockade of [Guardians] and killed maybe 50 of them, though near instantly 50 of them took their place.

To reach the top we would need to destroy them continuously right in front of us while not getting attacked from the sides. This would be difficult, probably.

I flew next to one and let it hit me with its sword to see how much damage it did.

It did about 3-4% of my total HP, which while if there were a few of them would make them harmless, with this many meant it would be tough.

I pulled out my dagger and slashed it apart, easily killing it in one hit.

Several attacked me and the moment Leafa used a healing spell on me they all suddenly turned and attacked her, that would be a problem.

We retreated to the ground and the moment we landed they all retreated.

"It seems that there is a limitless supply of them and they each deal non-zero damage so we'll need to plow through them while guarding our sides, they regenerate at such a speed that the path we create would close right behind us and we would also be attack from behind." I said.

"Yeah, this might be tough without some way to thin them out first." Kirito said.

"Why don't we give it a try?" I asked.

"Sure, what should we do to plow through? No spell alone will work, it would need to have ridiculous duration, high damage and not hurt us." Kirito said.

"You could do one of your weird blade dance thingies but increase the coverage with some magic?" I asked "Then Leafa and I could cover our sides."

"Might as well try." Kirito said.

Then he chanted "οι σκιές γίνονται λεπίδα μου σφυρηλατηθεί από το σκοτάδι" and a blade of shadow appeared in his hand, he drank a mana potiona and then chanted "απελευθερώνουν την ουσία σας και την εξάπλωση της βασιλείας σας"

After then second chant both swords started to 'glow' black and Kirito said "Okay, I'm ready."

We all got ready and then flew up at top speed, charging through the blockade of [Guardians] with Kirito's blades guarding us from the top and me and Leafa destroying [Guardians] that got near, unfortunately, once we reach about half way up the [Guardians] became [Guardian Archers] and they started hitting us with arrows, we made it a bit higher before we nearly ran out of HP and dove to the ground at max speed to avoid suffering the death penalty.

We reach the ground with a total of about 5% of our party's max HP.

"There are too many, we are going to need to block the arrows somehow, and they might have another trick up their sleeve after that. This is, after all, designed to be impossible." I said.

Just after there was a loud shattering sound and Kirito's shadow sword shattered into fragments of shadow and then faded to nothing. The black 'glow' around Muramasa had also ceased.

"We only made it a little over half way up." Kirito said with a frown.

"Only?" asked Leafa "We just did better then anyone else has done with a full raid yet!"

"Well we have a time limit of one week to reach the top, and unlike them, we're not incompetent." I pointed out.

"Let's see, I can cast a type of shield on you that will be good for stopping the arrows and Sinon can kill the few [Guardians] that get near which would mean that we would have dealt with everything we know of right now though I don't doubt that they have more tricks." Leafa said.

"Yeah, sounds like something we should try." I said.

We waited for a bit to fully recover mana and HP and tried again, though this time Leafa instead stayed on the ground and shielded us with a shield that blocked light attacks almost ignoring them at the cost of being ignored by heavy and slow moving attacks, meaning I had to deal with the [Guardians] that got close.

We got about somewhat higher but then they [Guardians] started throwing their swords and the attacks were heavy and slow enough to ignore the shield, but fast enough that I was unable to block them, so after we each got impaled by a few swords we were forced to retreat, once again, reaching the ground at a few precent HP.

There were two things we would need to get through this, me having the ability to block at least most of the swords and the density of the [Guardians] to be lower, neither of which we really had an immediate way to fix.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **But at least this is your second chapter today so you shouldn't expect it to exist at all.**

 **There will probably be only 1 or 2 more chapters of the 'rescue Asuna' part and then I will have to come up with some extra stories for this, sorry that this is much shorter then the SAO part but there is just so much less canon material for the ALO part, well and also it isn't my favorite part.**

 **On top of that the main driving factor of Kirito rescuing Asuna and the main point of the ALO part is how Kirito is in-love with Asuna, which obviously isn't the case here.**

 **Spell guide:**

Sword effect area power up: release your essence and spread your reign  
Pronounced: apeleftherónoun tin ousía sas kai tin exáplosi tis vasileías sas

 **Didn't use many new spells this chapter... hehe... I also used the shadow blade one from last chapter.**

 **Well anyway, please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Anyway, I say 'anyway' to much.**

 **But for this next part it must be there.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yggdrasil

ALO: The Rangers

 **Hello, why do people not review much anymore? I feel useless now, but I'll keep writing because I wrote enough that I am writing for fun.**

 **Hehe, a month ago if someone told me I would be writing for fun in a month I wouldn't believe them for a second, and yet here I am.**

 **This might be the last 'rescue Asuna' chapter, please tell me if I missed something because I feel like I didn't skip anything but there were only like twice less ALO episodes then SAO in canon, not 6 times less. I guess I cut out most of the drama because Leafa would realize Kirito was her brother immediately and Kirito doesn't love Asuna so it doesn't really happen, and I guess that was like half the story...**

Chapter 5: Yggdrasil

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, January 22nd, 4:03pm)**

Damn this stupid tree, of all the dungeons that could have beat us for the first time, it had to be a tree.

"You know the whole thing about this being hard? I'm starting to believe it." I said.

"We nearly made it to the top, if there were a bit fewer of them we would be fine. It's not impossible." Kirito said, pulling an glowing gold arrow out of his arm and having it shatter, thank god for almost complete pain dampening.

"Yeah, maybe if we had back up just to decrease their population. Like that help the lords mentioned." I said.

"Maybe we should wa-" Kirito started saying but was interrupted by Sakuya and Alicia.

"So how were your attempts to get to the top with 3 people?" asked Alicia.

"Maybe 90% up or so. Nearly made it." I said.

Their jaws dropped.

"Even the Salamander full raid group didn't make it close to that high." Alicia said in disbelife.

"They start having bows and throwing swords at you. Makes it tough to get through. Would it be possible for you to kill some of the [Guardians], if there were fewer in general we could get through." Kirito said.

"Why do you think we came here?" asked Sakuya.

"To try to clear the world tree, not help a pair of crazy teenagers clear the world tree." I said.

"You know I'm about your age, at most a couple years older then you!" said Alicia.

"That doesn't change that we are crazy teenagers." I pointed out.

"Whatever, we came to help, we have dragons and mages." Alicia said.

"You have dragons? Like fire breathing ones?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know Cait Sith's main advantage is ability to tame monsters, right?" said Alicia.

"Can you just try to destroy as many [Guardians] as possible?" I asked.

"Sure, it will be fun burn them all!" Alicia said.

Sakuya and Alicia left the tree for a moment and when they came back there were about 30 Cait Sith with dragons and 30 Sylphs following them.

"Attack!" yelled Sakuya and everyone flew into the air.

Instantly hundreds of [Guardians] appeared forming a blockade.

"Fire!" Alicia yelled and all the dragon riders made their dragons breath fire while the Sylphs cast spells.

"Let's go?" I asked Kirito.

He nodded and cast his shadow blade and other spells, then Leafa cast the shield spell and we flew upwards at our top speed.

We reached the point where they started throwing swords and we tried to avoid them, though we hadn't been hit yet it was getting harder.

There were fewer [Guardians] here then last time because beneath us there was fire and wind and tornados of flames and what not destroying them in tens and hundreds.

The quantity of swords increased, at this rate unless I was able to block them they would start hitting us, a lot.

I focused and time seemed to slow a sword came flying straight at Kirito I flew just enough to block it, it seems the key is not to move fast but to move precisely. I had plenty of speed, if only it was that easy.

I moved my dagger as everything moved in slow-motion and the sword slammed into it.

The sword was deflected off my dagger and missed, crashing into another flying sword. Why does chance do it so easily while I need to try so hard?

Sword after sword came flying and I blocked most of them, but by the time we were mere tens of meters from the end we were nearly dead.

 _'Focus.'_

There were 7 swords flying at us right now.

We were close enough to the end that more wouldn't be thrown.

I could probably block most of them, but at my current rate of letting them through, one or both of us would end up dead.

The closest one would hit me at this rate so it should be easy dodge by getting on the same level as Kirito, that would also put me in a position to block the next one, which was headed for Kirito.

The next one I won't be able to block, but it should hit me.

The fourth one is basically coming from right in front of me to it is an easy block.

The fifth one is going to hit Kirito, then the sixth is probably going to hit Kirito's sword.

The final one would require moving very fast to block but I should be able to block it, though I would need to use my bow to block it, which may destroy it.

Everything went according to plan, first I flew up and brought my dagger in front of me.

The next one as expected hit me in the side.

The fourth one was basically from the same place as the second one and was easily blocked.

The fifth one hit Kirito's leg.

The sixth one got flung away at high speed by Kirito's sword.

And the seventh one I swung out with my bow like a sword and redirected it.

Then we cleared the [Guardians] and flipped over, landing on the ceiling.

Instantly they stopped targeting and all turned down towards the raid group below.

Time returned to normal speed and I felt a bit dizzy.

"You alright?" asked Kirito.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Barely." he answered.

We both had the tiniest sliver of HP left.

I pulled the sword impaled into me out and Kirito did the same, after that I checked my bow's durability as it surprisingly hadn't broken.

I saw that had only a few shots worth of durability left.

"My bow has only a few more shots before it breaks." I said.

Right after I said that I heard a loud shattering sound and Kirito's shadow blade dispersed into nothing.

"Right, well let me do any remaining fighting and use you dagger if necessary." he said.

He cast healing spells on both of us and then I realized something, wasn't this door supposed to open?

"Hey isn't this door supposed to open or something?" I asked aloud.

Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket and touched the door "This door isn't looked by a quest flag, but by an administrator." she said.

"This door wasn't meant to be opened by players." she added.

"Well great, what now?" I asked.

"I should be able to open it using the admin card though." Yui said.

I breathed in relief.

Yui took the admin card and held it, then she closed her eyes and orange lines appeared on the card, then they crept up Yui's hands a bit and the door started to open, then they vanished and Yui gave me the card.

Yui transformed into full size and grabbed our hands "We're going to teleport!" she exclaimed and once the door opened there was a flash of white and we appeared in some tunnel.

"There appear to be unknown signatures not resembling players or monsters in some of the rooms here as well as one player along the main corridor outside the tree." Yui said.

"So we should avoid the rooms and hurry up outside?" I asked.

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Yui said before reverting into a pixie.

We ran along the corridor and eventually reached a door, which this time opened and revealed the outside.

We saw branches with paths and one, the one going straight ahead, had a golden birdcage at the end.

We ran along the path until we reached the cage.

What we saw inside the cage, for good or bad, was Asuna, and she seemed to be asleep.

"Hey Asuna!" I called.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes then had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hey Asuna, that you?" I asked.

"Sinon? Kirito? You have no idea how glad I am to see you, or anyone other then that bastard for that matter." she said.

"Well, now we just need to get you out of here. Yui, can you log her out from here?" I asked.

"No, I would need an administrator console to do that." Yui said, flying off of Kirito's head and surprising Asuna.

"Who is she?" asked Asuna.

""Long story."" Kirito and I said at the same time.

I walked up to the cage and pressed the button on the door, which opened.

"I know where a console is, I almost logged out with it but I got caught, I managed to snag the card I threw down, you got it right?" she said.

"Yeah we got it, and without it we wouldn't have made it to the top. Let's go before we get caught." I said.

But before we could move, of course, we got caught.

The world turned black and beneath the floor which seemed to turn transparent appeared a vortex of swirling colors, mostly dark ones.

Though the most important part is that we all felt about 3 times heavier or so from that and collapsed to the ground.

At this instant Yui vanished.

I was about to call out but I heard a voice who should probably not know about Yui's existence.

"My, my, rats have found their way into my house. How do you like it? Gravity Magic, it is going to be added in the next update. A little to strong maybe?" said a voice, I remember that voice, it is the voice of the scum named Sugou.

"It's a tree." I snarked.

"System command: generate object, id: iron sword, quantity: 2" he said and then I felt myself get impaled by a sword through the back and saw him do the same to Kirito.

"System command: set pain absorber for players: Kirito, Sinon; To level: 8." he said and I instantly felt pain shoot through my back, though not in the quantity to make me even cry out, but it did hurt.

"I'll be slowly lowering that so you two have something to look forward too." he said.

He then handcuffed Asuna and hung her by her arms, which in this extreme gravity, if her pain absorber was set down, would hurt a ton.

Kirito tried to stand but after getting to his knees he collapsed.

"Uh-uh-uh." said Sugou waving his finger and then lowered the pain absorber to 7.

"Once it reaches 3 it will start having real world effect." he said.

He tried to do something to Asuna but she bit him to the point where it lowered his HP.

"Get your hands off me you- you scum!" she screamed.

I tried to get up but the moment I moved pain shot through my body and I'm pretty sure that the sword was impaled into the floor as well.

I let out a small cry and clenched my teeth but kept trying to get up.

Several things made it difficult to stand up.

Being pinned to the floor by a sword, which was impaled through me causing extreme pain and finally the 3 or so times stronger gravity.

Kirito also seemed to be having just as much trouble as me, though he seemed to be taking the pain somewhat better.

I remembered my bow and took it off my back, despite barely being able to move.

I drew it back while Sugou wasn't looking and shot, the arrow stuck through his hand just as he turned around and pinned it to his chest. My bow shattered.

"Set pain absorber to 5." he said and I felt the pain which I was just starting to be able to endure increase again and clenched my teeth harder to keep from screaming.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain? You're supposed to be screaming in pain!" said an annoyed Sugou.

He walked over to Kirito and kicked him in the face.

Why would he bother, then pain of being impaled by a sword was far greater anyway, but I still felt rage flow through me and I tried to stand again, only to collapse once more.

The pain didn't decrease and I lay there nearly unable to move.

Suddenly the surrounding world turned white and I heard Kayaba's voice say "Are you two giving up?"

Apparently Kirito also heard him because he answered "We're not giving up, we're just accepting the facts. It is impossible to fight him, he is practically god in this world."

Kayaba answered "Like you accepted the facts when you fought me? Are you going to surrender to the system you once defied. You beat me, the god of Aincrad." then he said something I didn't quite hear to Kirito and then the world returned to black.

Kirito clenched his teeth and stood up, despite the sword impaled in him.

He reached behind him and drew his katana, using it to destroy the sword impaling him.

He walked over to me—with difficulty—and pulled the sword out of me.

Instantly the pain vanished and I relaxed slightly, though my HP was still going down and there was a phantom pain.

Then Kirito said "System login, ID: Heathcliff, Password:" the last part he muttered that no one could hear, unfortunately that included me.

So that's what Kayaba said to Kirito, the login credentials to the ultimate admin account, the true god of this world.

"System command; set system command level of Oberon to level 1." he then said.

"Impossible! An ID higher then mine? System command generate object ID: Excalibur!" he said.

When nothing happened he screamed "Do as I say! I am the god of this world you stupid system do as I say!"

"You are not the god of this world! You are king of thieves sitting on a stolen throne!" Kirito said.

"So that's who's ID that is? Kayaba why are you always stopping me! Even when dead you get in my way!" he screamed in rage.

"System command generate object ID: Excalibur!" Kirito said.

In a bunch of golden numbers a golden longsword appeared in Kirito's hand.

He tossed the sword to Oberon and said "System command set pain absorber to level 0 for self and Oberon."

"Come at me you piece of trash!" Kirito said loudly to Oberon.

I just noticed that the gravity magic had disappeared at some point so I stood up and walked over to Asuna and cut through the chains with my dagger, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Barely, what about you? I can't even imagine the pain you just experienced." she asked.

"I'm fine, here have my dagger, I'll tell Kirito not to finish him off so you can stab him if you want." I said.

"No thank you, I'd rather just lay here on the floor." she said not very lady-like.

I nodded and walked over to the 'fight' between Kirito and Oberon.

Oberon screamed in pain from just a scratch, at least Kayaba had taken being impaled, even if the pain absorber wasn't 0 but like 4 or so—without a sound, like Kirito.

Oberon charged forward and Kirito sidestepped him and cut him in half.

Okay now that, I would scream at.

He threw him into air and in my direction, I caught him, with my dagger, impaling him through the face, thankfully for him his HP dropped to zero at that point and he vanished.

Then Kirito said "System command logout player Asuna." and Asuna vanished.

The moment she was gone Kayaba appeared again "Congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." I said.

"We are not on the level of thanks for favors, I expect something from you two in return." he said.

I was dreading what could come next, but it turned out not bad at all.

A golden egg like thing materialized "Take this." he said.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"If you still have any love for the virtual world, then keep this and let it sprout, then you will see what it is. After that do with it as you please. This is goodbye for now, though I am sure we will meet again." Kayaba said and vanished, leaving just the two of us and a golden egg.

"Well, let's see what it is. No harm in checking." Kirito said and the egg vanished, saved to his NerveGear.

Suddenly Yui appeared "Yui!" I cried out hugging her.

"I'm okay, I hid in papa's NerveGear from whatever check that was to avoid getting deleted." Yui said.

So that's why she disappeared.

"This is goodbye for until we figure out to create another world for you. I'll miss you." I said sadly, no way was ALO surviving this.

"It's okay, I'll wait till then, I can just sleep until then." Yui said.

"Goodbye." Kirito said and hugged us.

Then Kirito and I logged out.

We took the NerveGears off our heads and just lay there.

"Let's go make sure that Asuna is logged out and that this is finally over, then we can truly relax for a while." Kazuto said.

We lay there a few seconds more until I said "That hurt a lot."

"Yeah." said Kazuto wincing.

We got up and went to Sugu's room and saw her still logged in, we decided to leave her a note and left.

After getting on Kazuto's motorcycle we drove to the fancy hospital Asuna was—hopefully—leaving soon.

We parked on the parking lot and were walking when a van door opened and out stepped Sugou, holding a gun, pointed in our direction.

"You stupid children! You ruined me! You ruined everything! I was on the verge of technology to control the human mind and you come along and ruin me! Even if I can't complete it, I will have my revenge!" he said.

The world turned grey and I smelled sulfur and iron in the air.

"Shino, run! Get help!" Kazuto said. I panicked and did as told running towards the hospital.

"Come back here!" he screamed and shot, but he was clearly no better at shooting then at sword fighting as all his shots didn't come close and all he did was make noise.

I ran into the hospital and got help though I don't remember what happened very well.

But when I returned with some of the hospital security who had been in the lobby I saw that Kazuto and Sugou were fighting, with Sugou on top trying to stab Kazuto with a knife.

The knife slammed down but Kazuto rolled to the side and ended up on top of Sugou and slammed his head into the van, stunning him.

At this point I saw that Kazuto had multiple cuts on his shoulder, cheek, and side.

He collapsed on his back on the snow, some of it being stained red by Kazuto's blood, though not very much.

I ran over to him and frantically said "Are you okay?"

"Never better." he said sarcastically. Though it was clear he was hurt he was still not hurt enough to lose his sarcasm.

"No I'm serious, I am pretty much fine all the cuts are very shallow I just need a bandaid or something." he added.

The hospital security had picked up the slightly bloody knife, the empty gun and hand-cuffed Sugou.

We went inside and tried to go visit Asuna but, being a hospital, they didn't let a teenager who was literally bleeding, though slightly now because the wounds had been cooled by the snow.

They had Kazuto get some bandaids and then let us visit Asuna.

When we walked in there was a nurse leaving the room.

We walked past her and upon seeing Kazuto's clothes stained with blood and the bandaids on his face, shoulder, and side she immediately said "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sugou happened, he attacked us in the parking lot and I'm fine." Kazuto explained.

"You two are the best friends someone could have, you went through so much trouble to rescue someone who did nothing but make sandwiches for you." she said.

"We also did it to finish what we started and get everyone out of SAO." I said.

"We hope to see you at the party." I added.

"Wait what party?" she asked.

"There will be a party in a few weeks to celebrate the REAL clearing of SAO. I just came up with this idea, we haven't done anything to that aim yet by the way." I said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that you got hurt because you were trying to save me." she said, she probably felt terrible.

"It is fine, getting impaled didn't hurt as much as it did in the fight against Kayaba anyway." Kazuto said jokingly.

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter! There will be quite a bit more ALO: The Rangers, at least the canon parts.**

 **I planned to make the hospital part another chapter but I got impatient.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Sorry if the ALO part's quality was sort a lower.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Over

ALO: The Rangers

 **Hello! There will be more chapters of ALO: The Rangers, probably including some non-canon stuff.**

 **Also I decided to revert the 'older Kirito' thing and I am keeping Sinon Kirito's age though she was a year younger in canon.**

Chapter 6: Finally Over

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, January 23rd, 8:39am)**

School was bland, but at least they were so kind as to put on these important news of Sugou being arrested on TV, in the classrooms, why? I have no f***ing clue but it was annoying because I didn't really want to remember the pain of being impaled by a sword or Kazuto nearly getting knifed to death right now. Or ever.

So I tried to ignore the TV where some reporters were talking about yesterdays events.

Thankfully no one had figured out that it was us yet, or that it was Kazuto who cleared SAO.

Starting in a week or two Asuna would also be coming to this school, along with all the children among the 300 players who didn't wake up.

Also we're expecting to hear from the government agent sooner or later.

The teacher droned on about something or other and the class went by as usual.

RECTO Progress had shut down and RECTO had taken a hit so ALO died, sadly but expectedly.

* * *

 **(3:03pm)**

We had just gotten home when Kazuto pulled out his phone, and when he saw the caller ID, or after looking over his shoulder, lack there-of, he sighed.

"It's the government guy." he said.

"It's not like that is surprising or something." I pointed out.

"Doesn't change that it's annoying." he answered and picked up the phone, setting it to speaker so I could hear.

"Hello Kikuoka-san." Kazuto said in an annoyed voice.

"Hello Kirigaya-san, I would like to meet with you and Asada-san, anywhere convenient for you is fine." said the agent.

"Why is there so much stuff to do?" I muttered quietly, hoping that the agent didn't hear me, either he didn't hear or he didn't care.

"There is a cafe near my house, you know where I am so it should be no problem for you to meet us there." Kazuto said, probably determined to make as much work as possible for the government agent.

A few seconds later the agent asked "The one nearest to your house?"

"Yes." Kazuto said.

"Alright, I will be there in about 15 minutes." the agent said.

Kazuto hung up and said "Great, and here I thought we could, I dunno, maybe take a break or something like that." sarcastically.

"Oh come on, talking to someone at a cafe isn't that bad." I said, though inside I felt the same way.

"Right... you haven't talked to him, he asks a lot of questions." Kazuto answered, which was true, I hadn't ever talked to him, only heard Kazuto talk to him for a short time.

We went outside and drove to the cafe on Kazuto's motorcycle.

We arrived with about 5 minutes to spare and just took a table and waited there for the agent to come.

5 minutes later he arrived, earning a few glances due to his clothing and sat down at our table.

"Hello." Kazuto said shortly.

"Hello." he answered.

"What do you want to ask questions about this time?" Kazuto asked.

"Is it impossible for you too consider that I just wanted to thank you?" he asked, feigning being hurt.

"No." Kazuto answered.

"Fine, order anything you want, I'll pay for it, I'll tell you after." he said.

We got up and walked over and ordered something that would hopefully take long enough that he would finish talking with us by the time it was done so we could eat it in peace.

We walked back over to the table and he started talking again.

"I wanted to ask about what happened inside ALO and if possible in the parking lot of the hospital." he said and we were glad we chose a table far away from everybody else, because we didn't want everybody to know it was us, publicity sucks.

"Be more specific." Kazuto said coldly.

"How did you beat the world tree, was it not designed to be impossible?" he asked, sounding awkward.

"What kind of answer do you expect us to give? Exactly what happened?" Kazuto asked.

"Ideally." he said.

"I used spells in the game to increase the attack area of my swords and cut through the blockade of guardians while Sinon blocked the thrown swords and a spell was cast on us to protect us from their arrows, we made it to the top with less then 5 percent of our total HP remaining. Then a program which was saved to my NerveGear that was originally part of SAO used an admin card acquired by Asuna by unknown means to open a door designed to be opened only by admins." Kazuto said annoyed and gave me a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Enough accuracy?" he then asked.

"Yes that will do. What about after you made it to the top?" asked the agent.

"We found Asuna's cage which had a normal button that opened the door on and pressed the button to let Asuna out, we planned to go find an admin console so that said program could log Asuna out but Sugou, under the guise of 'Fairy King Oberon' showed up and used magic not yet implemented into the game for general use to restrain us and impaled us, excluding Asuna, with swords, slowly lowering the pain limiter." Kazuto said.

"Then at around the time that the pain limiter reached 5 I remembered that Kayaba had given me his admin credentials for unknown reason and used his admin account to remove Sugou's admin privileges and then removed the swords impaling us."

Speaking of Kayaba, we still needed to do something about that 'seed' he gave us, as the file seemed to be called.

"After that Sugou tried to generate the sword 'Excalibur' and found himself unable to do so due to lack of admin privileges. I generated the sword and gave it him before setting the pain limiter to 0 and fighting him, in the end chopping him in half."

"Afterwards we went to the hospital Asuna was staying at and in the parking lot he attacked us armed with a gun and a knife." I felt a bit light-headed and Kazuto held my hand under the table, helping me calm down.

"I told Shino to get help and while he, he failed to hit either of us with his gun before running out of ammo and switched to his knife. I fought him and disabled him by hitting his head against his van sustaining multiple minor knife injuries and he was taking into custody by the hospital security." Kazuto finished.

"I see, do you have anything else to add?" asked the agent.

"He tried to molest Asuna inside ALO, but didn't managed to because first his hand was bitten and then pinned to his body by Sinon's arrow, turning his attention to us." Kazuto said.

"I see. That will be all, sorry for making you have to remember that, but it will go against Sugou Nobuyuki in court." said the agent and I noticed he had been taking notes this whole time.

"In my opinion you doesn't deserve a court hearing." Kazuto muttered.

"What was that?" asked the agent.

"Nothing, nothing." Kazuto answered.

"Well, I'll be going." he said, stood up, and walked away.

Kazuto then added "You owe us by the way!" to the agent who was walking away. The agent just nodded and walked away.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and said "Okay, I see what you meant."

Then added in a whisper "Also, why did you lie about the Kayaba part and not tell him Kayaba is alive?"

"He doesn't need to know. The less he knows the better, not like he would believe it if I said 'the ghost of Kayaba gave me his admin credentials'." Kazuto whispered back.

Shortly after the stuff we had ordered finished and they called our names.

We walked over and got the stuff we ordered, which was just some hot french butter thing, croissants maybe? Yeah that was it.

We bit into them and found that they were surprisingly good.

"Wow this is good." I muttered.

"Yeah." Kazuto answered.

We finished eating them and walked out of the cafe, walking home.

* * *

 **(February 4th, 7:42am)**

We arrived at the school gates, only to see Asuna on crutches 'walking along'.

We ran over to her and I said "Finally, rehab most have been boring for you, at least Kazuto visited me everyday."

"Hey! Thank you again for saving me." she said.

"A: Stop with the thanking already, and B: Please be a little quieter about it, nobody here other then our friends here know that he's Kirito and I'm Sinon yet, and we hope to keep it that way." I said.

"Oh okay, sorry, speaking of which, I don't think I know your real name yet." she said.

"Asada Shino, just call me Shino though, we're friends." I said, glad that I had people I could call friends, though nobody but Kazuto new my _secret_ , and it was probably going to stay that way because of the SAO survivors the only one likely to spread it around would be Endou and I had found out that she had joined Laughing Coffin at some point and gone to an insane asylum, good for her, the hypocrite.

"Okay and you were Kazuto, right?" she asked Kazuto.

"Yeah." Kazuto said.

"My real name is Asuna." she said awkwardly. Though I already knew that I couldn't help but laugh slightly, even I had known that I shouldn't make my user name my real name.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Hey! It was my first game, I didn't know you were supposed to make it something other then your name." she said in defense.

"Well now every single person here will know you were the second-in-command of the Knights of the Blood Oath." I said teasingly.

She looked like she hadn't realized yet because she made some sounds and drooped.

"How old are you?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm 15. What about you two?" she asked.

"Both 14 but we got bumped up a class so if you had good grade in your previous school you might be in the same class as us." I said.

"Oh cool!" she said.

"It's not that cool. And I take it you got good grades?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, mostly As with a few Bs." she said.

"Same here, he gets straight As without trying though." I said.

"It's not my fault it's easy." he said and I laughed slightly.

"Are you two always like this?" Asuna asked.

"How many times have we been asked that in how many different situations?" Kazuto asked me.

"Maybe 10 or so?" I said, though in truth I didn't know.

"Sounds about right." Kazuto said.

"Are you two ignoring me?" asked Asuna.

"Yes." I said.

"Why yo-" Asuna started saying and then realized that by saying that I had proved myself wrong and said "I just fell for that..."

"Yep, you did. We never ignore our surroundings." I said.

She sighed and said "You two are impossible to deal with."

"We pride ourselves on it." Kazuto said jokingly.

"Do either of you ever say 'I'?" Asuna asked.

"Sometimes, though mostly when talking to each other, or telling annoying government agents what happened." I answered jokingly.

"What's that about government agents?" asked Asuna, curious.

"The day after we rescued you we had to tell an annoying agent what happened during ALO and in the hospital parking lot." I said.

"He is also useful you know, he is the reason we got your NerveGear back and how I found your hospital and how we found Asuna's hospital after all." Kazuto pointed out.

"But yeah he is annoying." he then added.

"You two have exciting lives." Asuna said.

"Didn't you have plenty of excitement in SAO?" I asked.

"I also had plenty of boredom sitting in a cage for two months." she pointed out.

"Good point, good point. Sorry we didn't find you sooner." I said.

"Thank you for finding me at all." she answered.

"Well, after school there will be a party at Egil's cafe, which is called Dicey Cafe, to celebrate the real end of SAO. After that we'll dive into new-ALO, if you want to, which is run by a different company which took over the servers, the company is called Ymir." I said.

"Cool, I'll be there, and I do want to dive into ALO, it sounds fun, I mean when you're not trapped in a cage." Asuna said.

"Great, we'll give you an Amusphere as your 'welcome back from the virtual world' present." I said jokingly.

Asuna laughed slightly and asked "Why does that sound like the exact opposite of what I should want and yet exactly what I do want?"

"I dunno but we should head to class, what is your classroom number, we'll take you there."

"234." she said.

"Let's see that should be on the sec-" I began trying to figure out where it was when Kazuto said "That's our classroom."

"Wait really?" I asked.

"Yes really." Kazuto said.

"Cool. Let's go then!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

 **(1:03pm)**

Turns out Asuna doesn't make school any less boring, at least there is only an hour and a half left.

* * *

 **(Asuna, 2:30pm)**

The bell rang and Kazuto and Sinon practically ran out of the building, stopping when they remembered I couldn't keep up at a run.

We walked out of the building and to the exit they walk home through and I got dropped off and will be picked up at.

We were met by Leafa and Horum, whose real names were Suguha—though she likes her close (read: SAO) friends to call her Sugu—and Horoku respectively.

After many greetings and telling each other that we will see each other at 6:50, at the party, though the time Kazuto and Shino had been given was 7, the person driving me home showed up and they all walked home.

I had also found out during our chatting that Shino was staying with Kazuto and Sugu because she lived alone before SAO, which means living along at the age of like 13, and so after not paying rent for a year she didn't have a house.

I teased them about it and they said in sync ""We're 14! Get your mind out of the gutter!"" though it was more yelled then 'said'.

I walked over to the car and got in to the back of the car, noticing that my mother was also in the back at the far side.

"Hello Asuna." she said as I got in and closed the door, the driver starting to drive.

"Hello mother." I said as politely as I could, after a year of talking however I pleased and 2 months of practically not talking—and when I did it was rude because I was talking to a person who was keeping me imprisoned—at all I somewhat forgot how to be 'lady-like'.

"Who were those people? You should not talk with such crude and uneducated people of the lower classes." her mother said very sternly.

How DARE she? They did more for me in the year I've known them then she did in my whole life!

"They are not crude, definitely not uneducated, as they both get better grades then me in the same classes as me despite being a year younger, the government owes THEM, and they saved my life countless times, including saving me from the person who I hated and would have had to marry otherwise because you don't care in the slightest what I think about the person you want me to marry so you didn't notice I hated him. Oh and I forgot to mention, they endured the pain of being impaled by swords to save me when they could have run away with the press of a button! Oh and they're the people who cleared SAO!" I said, practically not reeling in my anger towards the end.

My mother was shocked to the point where she didn't answer, either because she was impressed by them, though that was unlikely, most likely it is just because I talked to her that way.

I turned away from her and we sat in silence for the rest of the short drive home and then didn't talk to each other the rest of the day, including dinner.

After dinner I asked Altsu-san, our driver, to drive me to the Dicey Cafe where the party was.

He agreed and we left before my mother could ask where I was going.

We arrived at the cafe and I got out of the car "Thank you Altsu-san." I said and waved goodbye as he drove away.

I entered the cafe and found that everyone, except Kazuto and Shino, were already here.

There was Andrew(Egil)—obviously, he was the owner of the cafe—Tsuboi(Klein), Rika(Lisbeth), Keiko(Silica), Sugu(Leafa), and Horoku(Horum) of the people I knew personally.

There were also Thinker and Yulier whose real names I didn't know, who were the now married—and surprisingly nice—commander and second-in-command of ALF, the Black Cats, some guild Kirito and Sinon saved at some point and trained during their 'forced vacation' which I sent them on with the threat of now making the sandwiches.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but there would have to be one unless you wanted this chapter to be like 6k words long and then it would only be up tomorrow.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Tell me what you think and stuff like that...**

 **I think my authors notes are degenerating...**

 **Server programming is hard...**

 **What was the last line doing here?**

 **I don't know.**

 **I should probably stop before I embarrass myself and scare everyone away.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Party

ALO: The Rangers

 **People don't read my author's notes :(**

 **Why am I complaining about people not reading author's notes in the author's notes? I must have brain problems.**

 **Also just watched the new star wars(don't worry, no spoilers).**

Chapter 7: Party

* * *

 **(1st person, Shino, February 4th, 6:59pm)**

They told us to come not a minute early, so here we were, waiting outside.

Why would they not want us to come early, I could only guess.

The time hit 7-o-clock and we walked into the cafe, rather unsurprisingly everyone else was already here.

"Why did you give us a later time and tell us not to come early?" I asked lazily.

"The guests of honor must arrive later so everything can be prepared." said Rika.

As we walked in I noticed that Keiko was hiding to the side with a confetti launcher, there was also probably someone on the other side.

Also some of the lights were off, and in general it was somewhat of a failed surprise when the turned the lights on and dropped down a congratulations banner that looked like one from SAO and annoyingly, also rained confetti on us.

"Congratulations on clearing SAO!" they all said at the same time.

"Why the confetti? It will take forever to get all of it off?" I whined.

"Do you two hate parties or something? Everyone loves confetti." asked Keiko.

"How is it possible to love being covered in a bunch of colorful paper it takes forever to get off?" I asked.

"It means people like you and stuff..." Keiko answered awkwardly.

"It would be better for saying 'I hate you'." I said, though I knew they meant no harm.

"Oh whatever, I can help get it off if you want." Keiko said.

""No thanks."" we both said at the same time.

We walked over to one of the tables in a corner and sat down there.

Everyone sighed because we sat down in the farthest corner from everybody else.

Asuna walked over to us and said "You seriously need to be more social, you can't go your whole life avoiding people."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh and by the way, here." Kazuto said and gave Asuna the Amusphere we had brought for her.

Asuna seemed to give up for now and left us alone.

Eventually after things had calmed down a bit we moved over to the area where the Black Cats were, they were all part of the 300 who had been trapped after SAO was cleared, but for them they didn't remember anything as they were unconscious the whole time, far better off then Asuna, who had to spend two months in a cage where the only company she had was the pervert who trapped her in the first place.

"How have you been?" Kazuto asked them.

"Fine, we were unconscious so we don't actually remember anything from those 2 months, from our perspective they might as well have not happened other then the fact we're two months behind."

"That's good." I said.

We didn't really have anything to chat about with them so we just sat down in our corner and waited for the Alfheim part of the party.

Normally at parties people eat, drink, play various games if there are any, and chat with their friends.

We weren't hungry or thirsty, having already eaten dinner, there were no games here and any attempt to chat would turn into them asking what happened in Alfheim so we just sat to the side next to each other and waited for the Alfheim part of the party.

Something only we new of the people who weren't part of development in Ymir is that they had taken the floating castle of Aincrad and were going to put it into ALO with minor modifications later today at around 8:30, which is when we were planning on diving into ALO.

I leaned my head on Kazuto's shoulder and he leaned his head on my head and I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **(Asuna, 8:11pm)**

Kazuto and Shino were taking a nap, as usual, and they looked so adorable together.

I had an evil idea. I doubt most of people here know it is impossible to sneak up on them even when they are asleep, so I can have people bet on it.

"Who thinks that they can get within a meter of them without them catching you?" I asked.

Unsurprisingly most of the people did and the few who knew that it was impossible kept it to themselves.

They argued with each other and eventually it ended up being Keiko who went first. If they were anybody else Keiko would probably have a chance with her low weight and near silent walking.

Unfortunately for her, I don't think they even used sound because the moment she got within a few meters of them Kazuto asked "Are you trying to sneak up on us."

She just froze and was then slowly asked "How did you notice me, when I was making almost no noise and you were asleep?"

"How do you know I was asleep?" he asked.

I walked over to her and said "Pay up."

"Eh?" Kazuto asked.

"We had a bet, she thought she could sneak up on you two." I answered.

"You're cruel. You know it is impossible." Kazuto said.

"How would she know?" asked Keiko.

"She tried, two or five times." Kazuto answered and leaned his head on Shino's again, closing his eyes.

"I think we should go before we wake him up again." I said and led Keiko away by the arm.

"Is all they do sleep?" asked Keiko.

"IRL? Pretty much." Sugu said.

"They deserve to do whatever they want." I said.

"True, but still they get the best grades of all of us and are better at fighting then all of us and yet all that anyone ever sees them doing is sleeping. They probably even sleep in school." said Rika.

"They did sleep through most of class, and the teacher noticed and did nothing about it." I said.

"You go to the same class as them? Aren't you a year older?" asked Sugu.

"They're ahead by a grade. Though I'm sure they wouldn't have much trouble a few grades ahead." I said.

"Onii-san passed the high school final exams with flying colors before SAO." Sugu said.

"The teacher probably already knows they know the answer and doesn't bother calling on them." Keiko said.

"So when are we diving into ALO?" I asked.

"8:30 so we should probably start heading home now, we're meeting at Arun, that's the city under Yggdrasil." Sugu said.

"Doesn't it take a few hours plus some fighting to get between the capital cities and Arun?" I asked.

"They added teleporting between your capital and Arun. That's all onii-san told me though, apparently there is some other stuff they did." Sugu said.

"Okay, well see you there." I said.

* * *

 **(Shino, 8:15pm)**

"Wake up time to go." Kazuto said after shaking me awake.

"Okay." I said with a yawn and took my head off his shoulder.

Looking around I saw that everyone else had already gone home, including Sugu.

We got up and walked home, which was about 15 minutes away at a brisk pace, funny enough it was about the same by car.

We arrived home at 8:28 and ran upstairs, logging in to find ourselves still at the top of the world tree.

"This place brings back memories, and not good ones, though there seems to be some other stuff up here." I said.

"I recall them saying they made it into a possible quest, and it isn't a one time thing like Sugou said it was now and it is for individually the people who get to the top not their whole races. Also you just get infinite flight, not become an Alf." Kirito said.

"I see, so what do you need to do to actually get it?" I asked.

"Supposedly there is a statue of an Alf somewhere here and if you touch it you get infinite flight and some other bonuses, we just need to find it." Kirito said.

"And how long will that take?" I asked.

"Supposedly it is huge so I'm guessing turning around will be enough." Kirito said and turned around, looking.

"There it is." he said and we walked to the statue, the moment we touched it we glowed white and our wings appeared briefly, increased in size slightly and vanished again.

"That's it?" I asked.

"I think so. If there is anything else we'll do it when we come up here with the rest of our friends." he said.

"So how do we get down?" I asked, looking down at the city which was already full of people though the servers just went up.

"I have an idea." Kirito said in a tone that said 'something bad is about to happen.'

Then I realized that I was standing right on the edge.

"Let's go." Kirito said and grabbed my hand, jumping off.

Several seconds later we stopped millimeters from the floor.

"Kirito?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Let's never do that again." I said.

"I think it was fun." he answered.

"You're even crazier then I am." I said.

"Probably, now let's go find the rest of them, they'll be coming through the 9 gates around Yggdrasil so we're pretty close." Kirito said.

I nodded and we jumped down onto the street from the roof we had landed on.

We walked to Yggdrasil and waited for them to come.

"Also they built a whole city on top of the world tree, the one we walked through to get to the statue, it is a special city for everyone who cleared the world tree as it is above the normal flight limit." Kirito said.

Then looked like he remembered something and went into his inventory.

A few seconds later a blue tear drop appeared in midair and he tapped it.

It transformed into Yui.

"Papa!" Yui said and fell on Kirito hugging him, Kirito hugged her back.

She briefly turned into a pixie and flew up above me before reverting.

"Mama!" she said as she fell on me.

"Hey Yui, long time no see." I said, hugging her back.

She transformed into a pixie and landed on my shoulder.

At around this moment Leafa came through the Sylph gate and Asuna through the Undine one shortly after.

"Hey Asuna, I see you chose Undine? I guess you're our healer then." Leafa said.

"Yeah." she said and turned toward us "Oh hey you guys, by the way, you never did explain about her."

"Asuna, meet Yui, Yui meet Asuna. Yui is an AI that we adopted that was originally part of Cardinal and almost got deleted because she saved us." I explained.

"Wait, wait, **you two** needed saving?" Asuna asked.

"Yes we needed saving, we were fighting a boss that could easily be from floor 90 and she deleted, then Cardinal almost deleted her but Kirito saved her to his NerveGear." I explained.

"When and where were you fighting a boss from floor 90?" asked Asuna.

"When we were on vacation, on floor 1." I said.

"WHAT?!" she said.

"There is a dungeon that probably opens up more as the players go further along, we were in there helping Yulier save Thinker who got trapped in the dungeon and we ran into an overpowered boss called the [Fatal Scythe], and fatal it nearly was. Yui deleted it with a burning sword." I said, annoyed that she wouldn't stop asking about it.

"Oh, that doesn't make sense, but neither did the rest of SAO." Asuna said.

At this point Alicia and Sakuya came through their respective gates and were surprised to see us here first.

"How did you beat us here?" asked Sakuya.

"Remember, we logged off on top of Yggdrasil, we jumped off." I said.

"Speaking of which didn't you also log off in the dungeon?" Kirito asked.

"We got wiped out like all other raiding parties before us, but at least we helped you guys get through, speaking of which, did you get what you were after?" Sakuya said.

"Yeah, she was **who** we were after." Kirito said and pointed to Asuna.

"Hey. I'm Asuna." Asuna said with an awkward wave.

"Well technically her and 300 other people, but mostly her." Kirito added.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Rue, the Cait Sith lord, though clearly not the lord of all Cait Sith." Alicia said, sending me a look to which I responded by making a perfectly innocent 'what did I do?' face.

"What is she talking about?" Asuna asked.

"She was clinging to Kirito and he asked me to held so I shot an arrow next to her." I said.

"Yeah, you know that puts you in the wrong Alicia." Asuna said.

She pouted a bit and turned away.

"I'm Sakuya, the Sylph lord, and I just remembered there is a Sylph who needs exiling." Sakuya said.

"Alicia can you open a moonlight mirror to Sigurd, I'm sure he's on." Sakuya said to Alicia.

"Right." Alicia said and started chanting a spell I couldn't hear.

A mirror appeared but instead of a reflection there was the annoying guy who thought Leafa couldn't leave his party because she had been in it for a while.

"Hello Sigurd." Sakuya said.

"Hello Sakuya." he said, feigning not being scared.

"Surprised that I'm still the Sylph leader? I think I know where you should go if you hate the Sylphs so much." Sakuya said.

Sigurd was starting to panic now.

"To the neutral zone." she said and pressed something in her menu, suddenly Sigurd vanished and Alicia closed the mirror.

Around this time a pink haired Leprechaun came out of one of the gates looking almost exactly like Lisbeth from SAO.

A bit later there was a Salamander with a red bandana, a tall african-american Gnome, a silver hair Sylph with a great sword, and finally a short Cait Sith with her hair sticking out to the sides.

"Do you know them?" asked Alicia.

"Longer then we've known you, by a lot." I said.

"Hey Lisbeth, once you get to smithing I need a bow!" I called to Lisbeth who made a face.

"How did you manage to break your old on already, it was perfectly good." Leafa said.

"I needed to use it to block a flying sword that would have killed one of us." I said.

"You had it when you came up to the top and rescued me." Asuna said.

"It had one more shot worth of durability left." I answered.

"Shame, it was probably the best Sylph bow too." Leafa said.

"Well maybe it should have more durability then, because the bow I used before it could parry a hundred boss strikes with ease." I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakuya.

"Uh-oh." Kirito said and I realized I had just mentioned SAO.

"Nothing, nothing." I said, hoping not to have to give an answer.

"You're not getting away that easy, the only game similar enough to this one that you would compare weapons in it to this one is SAO." Alicia said.

"Fine, we're all SAO survivors, happy?" I asked.

"I guess that would explain, well, everything, including how well you two fight." Alicia said.

"Anyway, we're going to go get these newbies some gear." Kirito said jokingly.

"""Did you just call us newbies?""" asked everyone new but Egil and Asuna.

"I might have." Kirito teased.

They scowled but let it go.

"Speaking of which, you had just logged on for the first time the day we met you right? Where did you get such a powerful sword and so much money?" asked Sakuya.

"It was the LAB from the 50th floor boss in SAO, apparently it also exists in this world because unlike all our other items it wasn't corrupted." Kirito said.

"Eh? Why don't the rest of your friends have their levels or money then, including Leafa?" asked Sakuya.

"Our accounts were never deleted unlike everyone else's, why that is the case I don't want to explain, also we logged in using our NerveGears while everyone else is using Amuspheres." Kirito said.

"Weren't all the NerveGears confiscated?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, well, I have my ways..." Kirito said ominously, though it was actually pretty simple, but they had no reason to know we are the ones the cleared SAO.

The lords looked hopefully at the rest of our friends, hoping to get the answers we refused to give, finally settling on Leafa as Kirito's sister.

"Hey I don't know anything either, they are awfully good at being secretive and anti-social." Leafa said.

"Not our fault we don't like people." I said mock-defensively.

""""Yes it is."""" said most of them.

"I have a good reason, Kirito's is probably something along the lines of 'humans are stupid'." I said.

"What is your 'good reason'?" asked Asuna.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said in a perfectly level tone.

"Let's just get you guys some gear." Kirito said, hoping to get the topic off my 'good reason' for not liking people.

They agreed and we head off to help Egil get an axe, Lisbeth a hammer, Silica a dagger, and Klein a katana.

Asuna wanted to get some sort of wand or something as well as a rapier but we were starting with the rapier.

Silica had gotten a crystal which she had used after we set off on login that summoned Pina from SAO, so her feathered dragon was sitting on her head in its favorite perch.

How intelligent the dragon really was, I didn't know, but it sure as hell was more intelligent then my pet bird had been, which I had also gotten a crystal to recover it with but didn't because I hadn't really had a bond with the thing and only tamed it to use make use of the dark elf charms for scouting.

We got them all good weapons but didn't spend too much money on it because they were worse then what Lisbeth would make once she was established, so the only person with a really good weapon was Kirito, who had looked at some swords to get a second sword but couldn't find anything better then the shadow sword he can create with a spell.

* * *

 **Such an exciting party, don't worry, the next chapter will be better. Damn I keep putting quotes where I shouldn't because I'm writing this fan fiction so anything that looks like dialogue I put quotes after and delete once I realize what I'm doing.**

 **Anyway, no spells this chapter so no spell guide.**

 **Bye!**

 **My author's notes used to be much better I think.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	8. Chapter 8: After Party

ALO: The Rangers

 **Some author's notes go here.**

Chapter 8: After Party

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, February 4th, 9:02pm)**

After a painstaking half hour we finally got weapons for everyone.

"Let's go to some low-mid level dungeon, you guys probably won't be able to handle much more with your current gear." I said.

"Ouch. Like you could do any better in our gear." Rika said.

"Is that a challenge? For your information my bow is of the same quality as your gear, though my armor was made by Ashley." I said.

"Who is Ashley?" asked Lisbeth and Silica nodded.

"Best tailor in SAO." I answered.

"Oh? Why didn't I know about her?" asked Lisbeth.

"I don't know, maybe you never bothered, it's not like you used light armor anyway, and also she is expensive, like more expensive then we paid you all the time we've known you expensive if you want her best, which is VERY good." Kirito said.

"And I thought I charged a lot." Lisbeth said in amazement.

""""So did we."""" said Klein, Asuna, Kirito and I.

Lisbeth pouted and everybody laughed.

We made our way to the nearest low level dungeon, which took about half an hour, so an hour in and we have still not done anything meaningful, come on, we're the strongest players, we're supposed to leave a mark on the world.

Well I guess Kirito and I were the first people to complete the [Guardians of Yggdrasil] quest, and earned the optional title [Lord of Yggdrasil], a title we got for being the first party to complete the quest.

The dungeon looked like, well, a dungeon, not in the video game sense but in the medieval castle sense, down to the torture tools.

The monsters were skeletons and zombies, but at least it was all made in a way that while disturbing wasn't gory so even Silica was fine.

Kirito and I just sat to the side in a separate party. The former so we don't take any of the potential skill points they could earn and the latter just because we're like that.

We ended up not needing to help them a single time as we navigated the many labyrinths, apparently as well as infinite flight we also had the ability to fly in caves.

Why other fairies didn't doesn't make any sense, are their wings powered by sunlight? Because then why can they fly at night, even on a new moon with almost no sunlight (moonlight is just reflected sunlight so it would still count).

The fact that they were some of the best players in SAO, meant that while fairly low power in terms of game numbers they were very skilled, which mattered a ridiculous amount in this game to the point where if someone was good enough they could beat the highest leveled player with basic stuff unlike SAO, where the bridge part when we met Silica showed that Kirito could ignore the lower leveled players because they were unable to harm him.

This meant that they went through this dungeon with relative ease, the main difference between players who played longer then others is the magic level because it limits the spells you can use and there is only so much you can do with low level spells while even with basic weapons you could achieve a lot.

We reached a large SAO-like gate, which was probably the boss room.

"Let's kill this boss and get out of here, there is something we gotta show you." Kirito said.

"I wanna get out of here, it is so creepy." Silica said with a shiver.

"Well let's kill this boss then." Asuna said and walked to the door.

She opened and a rather large man, with his face behind a horrifying helmet and dressed in rags and armor with a gigantic one sided axe in his hands stood there.

Under the rags you see bits of rotten flesh and he smelled foul.

Damn you ALO developers, you could have turned down the stench.

Next to his head appeared 3 health bars and a name appeared.

The name read [Gorrog the Executioner].

I went into my inventory and saw Kirito doing the same, we pulled out clothes, blue and black receptively and wrapped them other our mouthes and noses.

"Why would you two have those with you?" asked Asuna.

"We come prepared." Kirito said.

They all scowled at us and Lisbeth said "You knew this was the boss didn't you?"

"Nope, never been here and didn't know this is where we were going to go. We played this game like two days longer then you and the whole time we were in the world tree or making our way there, with a small detour that involved fighting the previous strongest player, I think Kirito now holds that title. That was on the first day by the way" I said.

"Seriously you two are trouble magnets, you spend a day in a game and end up fighting the strongest player, and then on top of that you win. You know people are going to come challenge you for that title by the way Kirito." Asuna said.

"Like I care, I'll kill them or ignore them, depending on how annoying they are, I don't care about the title. Our goal is to be the strongest, not waste our time proving we are the strongest." Kirito said.

"You already are the strongest, including all the bosses probably." Asuna said.

"Well whatever, it is still fun, as long as they put up a fight that is." Kirito said.

"Are you like battle-addicts?" asked Asuna.

"Probably. Anyway, instead of talking to us you should probably dodge the giant axe about to swing at you." I said.

Asuna made a surprised sound and jumped into the air, just barely jumping over the boss's fast swinging axe.

They all turned to the boss and Asuna said "We need to make sure it can't use any special moves, so if it looks like it is going to use one, Egil, Horum, or Lisbeth need to hit it with a heavy blunt blow, in SAO that always canceled abilities, so it is our best bet. Other then that attack and dodge its attacks and take turns jumping in, it isn't a big boss so we can't all attack at the same time. We jump in, attack, jump out, then someone else does it, repeat until it dies or something major happens. I'll try to heal anyone that gets low and if all else fails we asked Kirito or Sinon to help."

"She is a natural leader." I said to Kirito.

Unfortunately things stopped going to plan about 5 seconds later when the boss charged at us who were far to the side and undoubtably the farthest players.

We jumped and tried to fly, but apparently we still couldn't fly in boss rooms as it didn't work fully, only assisting our jump somewhat and we landed on the ground where the boss had been.

"How do we lose it, what kind of boss goes after the strongest and farthest players?" I asked.

"What if we use illusion magic to hide ourselves?" Kirito asked as we jumped over the boss again, assisted by our partially functional wings.

"Do you know invisibility magic?" I asked.

"Yeah. Should I do it?" he asked.

"Go ahead, I don't have a better idea." I said.

Kirito nodded and started chanting "κρύψτε μας από το θέαμα και κρύψτε μας από το φως"

Once he finished we faded partially from each other and disappeared from the boss's and everybody else's view.

The boss looked around confused, then shook its head and started going after the people who we wanted it to fight.

"As long as you don't move to sharply, attack, or make to much noise we should stay invisible. Well that or my mana runs out but this spell doesn't drain that much mana to maintain, only on cast does it take quite a bit." Kirito said quietly.

"Okay." I answered back in a whisper and we watched them execute their plan.

The boss's axe glowed and Lisbeth jumped into the air, swinging downwards with all her might.

As the hammer hit the boss on the head, the boss got a [Stunned] effect and the glow on axe vanished.

Asuna jumped in stabbing with her accurate thrusts at the eyes in the helmet greatly reducing the boss's accuracy and then jumped back.

Silica jumped in and slashed at the throat and jumped back, dodging a swing from the recovered boss.

Klein jumped in and aimed at the arm, hitting it and weakening the boss's swings and slowing them, dodging a swing by backing out.

Egil jumped in and delivered a powerful strike to the slow boss's chest, doing considerable damage and damaging its armor, creating more openings for Asuna and Silica, then parried a blow from the boss by meeting it with one of his one as he stepped back.

Horum charged forward as fast as he could and slammed his great sword into the boss, aiming as high as he could and hitting the chest near were Egil had hit it, dealing massive damage then simply walking back from the stunned boss.

Leafa jumped in and slashed at the huge opening in the boss's chest armor created by Egil and Horum, also doing a large amount of damage before spinning round and hitting it again harder then before, then ducking under the boss's swing and running behind the boss. Her attack had done a huge amount of damage thanks to her fairly good sword.

As the boss turned to face Leafa again Lisbeth jumped into the air and slammed her hammer down on the boss's helmet, doing enough durability damage that it shatters leaving a—thankfully—sac covered but unarmored head.

Then they all take turns attacking the stunned boss's unarmored head and bring its HP down fast, because this was a pretty basic dungeon the boss didn't have any super-powered once-per-fight abilities to turn the tide and the boss died.

The moment it shattered the stench vanished and everyone breathed deeply.

A section of the wall opened and a treasure room was visible.

Upon first glance it looked like some money, but who knows, in SAO we found telepathy rings in a low level dungeon so there might be something good here.

Kirito dispelled our invisibility spell by swinging his arm violently and we followed them in.

"Anything good?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, there is a pure gold sword but it might be a little heavy, dull, and flimsy to be any use." Lisbeth said sarcastically.

The rest of them also said things along the lines of "Nothing here yet."

We decided to look around too, and probably by pure look found a pair of rings that looked exactly like our telepathy rings from SAO.

"Hey come over here." I called and Asuna came over.

"What is there to see just more gold?" Asuna said.

"There are a pair of **silver** rings right here." I said.

"Don't see them." Asuna said.

I brought my finger right next to one and said "About half a centimeter from my finger."

"Still don't see it." Asuna said.

"Hey Liz, come over here!" Kirito called.

She ran over and I said "Do you see a silver ring about half a centimeter from my finger?"

"Nope, is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

"Remember this is a video game, it is possible that it is visible only to them for whatever reason." Asuna said.

Kirito picked one up and Asuna said "Now I see it."

Kirito dropped and Asuna said "Gone again."

Then Kirito opened his inventory and scrolled through.

I second later a note appeared in his hand he read it out loud

"To Kirito, Sinon

We did our research.

-Ymir"

"It obviously belongs to you as you are the only ones who can see it and that note is specifically addressed to you from Ymir." Asuna said.

"Guess so." I said and picked up one of them, Kirito picking up the other.

We put them on and I thought at Kirito _'Does it work?'_

 _'Seems so.'_

"Well they work the way they did in SAO." Kirito said.

"I wonder if they work for other people." Kirito said and took off the ring and handed it to Asuna.

Once she put it on I thought at her _'Can you, um, hear me? I guess that's the best way to put it. Say so out-loud if you can.'_

When I got no answer I said out-loud "I guess they don't, unless Asuna is just trying to make it look like they don't."

"I am not!" Asuna said with a humph.

"I guess they are pointless for everyone else." Kirito said as Asuna handed him back the ring.

"Yeah guess so." said Asuna with a sigh.

"Well, let's get back to looking and see if there is any treasure **not** meant specifically for Kirito and Sinon her." Asuna said to Lisbeth and they started looking again, us doing the same.

Our method of looking was 'stick it in your inventory so you don't double count anything, if it is worthless, throw it in the pile in the middle, if it is interesting throw it in the smaller pile'.

After about 5 minutes everything was either in our inventories or in one of the two piles.

In the junk pile were things like wooden chests and other trash, in other words junk.

The interesting stuff pile had an item called [Amulet of the Wind] which boosted your wind magic stat by 50 so Leafa got it. T

here was an item called [Flame Waker Katana], which fit Klein perfectly with its ability to catch fire, like his temper.

There was a great sword called [Wind Cleaver], which was a funny name for it given that it was, well, a great sword, but it obviously went to Horum, it had the nice feature of extending its range by about 1.5 with a wind slash.

There was the [Earth Splitter] battle axe for Egil with the ability to create earth spikes in a row that retracted after a moment if you hit the ground.

The [Charm of Lakes] for Asuna which boosted water-based healing magic by 100 points, which was an amazing item for a healer Undine.

And finally, for Silica there was the [Water Collar], which was similar in effect to the [Charm of Lakes], increasing healing abilities, but it was for a pet, in her case Pina.

"Okay, now that everyone got their upgrades there is something you guys should probably see." Kirito said.

"But first we need to get out of here." I said and walked to the nearest wall and kicked it, hoping there would be a secret door there and I wouldn't look stupid.

Surprise surprise a door opened and behind it there was a staircase leading up and—hopefully—out of this stinky dungeon.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Leafa.

"I didn't." I said and walked up the stairs with Kirito, them all following along.

Once we reached the top I said "Follow us." and flew into the air, trying to reach a position where Aincrad would come out from behind a cloud in an epic manner.

We reached a perfect spot and stopped, all of them catching up and stopping as well.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Leafa.

"Just wait." Kirito said in 'be quiet' voice.

After about 10 seconds Aincrad floated out from behind the clouds and eclipsed the moon.

"Is that..." Lisbeth started.

"...Aincrad." Asuna finished.

"Yep, it is Aincrad. The same floating castle that tried to murder us, now let's go have fun there!" I said and flew in the direction of the castle, there was a platform on the bottom with a teleport gate, the way in and out of Aincrad, added by Ymir.

We landed on the platform and shortly after Leafa arrived, then we waited for the rest to arrive. They were flying slow because they still could only fly using the controller and not free flight, also Kirito and I had out flight capabilities improved.

A bit later they also landed and Asuna said "You're going to have to teach us to fly without a controller, looks like so much fun and it is so much faster."

"We will, but later." Leafa said.

We all held hands, with me and Kirito in the middle with Asuna holding my hand and Leafa holding Kirito's.

"Teleport Town of Beginnings!" we all said at the same exact time and were surrounded by a blinding blueish white light, once it cleared, we were standing in the familiar plaza of the beginning of SAO, the place a prison for others and vacation for me.

""We're here, for the third time."" Kirito and I said.

"Right, beta-testers." Asuna whispered, mostly to herself.

We let go of each other's hands—well everyone but me and Kirito—and walked off the platform.

"They changed some things so it won't be exactly like SAO by the way." Kirito said.

"So are we all going together or are we splitting up into a bunch of parties for now?" asked Asuna.

"Well some of us never focused on fighting very much and probably wouldn't be able to fight alone right away." Lisbeth said, referring to her self.

"I said parties, though it would end up as Kirito and Sinon in one party and the rest of us in the other." Asuna said.

 _'I need a better bow.'_ I thought at Kirito.

 _'Let's go get you one and give them a bit to catch up to us.'_ Kirito thought back.

I nodded and Kirito said "We're going back down to go get Sinon a better bow so you guys go on ahead, we'll find you somehow, by the way, wings don't work in most places of Aincrad."

With that we stepped back onto the teleport gate and said "Teleport exit!"

The world was once again blocked out by the blinding light and we appeared on the bottom of Aincrad.

* * *

 **I know, I'm mean, but next chapter is tomorrow anyway.**

 **Sorry if the quality of the chapters has gone down somewhat, just I'm having some trouble with all this non-canon stuff so I'm going to try to get back to the canon ASAP.**

 **Spell guide:**

Group invisibility: hide us from sight and hide us from light  
Pronounced: krýpste mas apó to théama kai krýpste mas apó to fos

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Please follow and favorite and tell me what you think! Pwease?**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Aincrad 3

ALO: The Rangers

 **Feeling better. :)**

 **Sorry there was no chapter yesterday.**

Chapter 9: Aincrad #3

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, February 4th, 9:56pm)**

We flew off the platform and in the direction of Arun, planning to teleport to the Leprechaun main city and buy a bow there.

The flight was peaceful and the wind blowing in my face felt nice but it was also quite short and only took about 10 minutes.

We landed next to world tree and walked into the Leprechaun gate, unlike the ones in Aincrad where you called out a destination and in a flash of light teleported there these gates were a completely smooth transition and you could see the city on the other side, they were basically permanently open corridor crystals.

As we stepped through we looked around and saw lots of factory-like buildings but right now, because it was quite late to be playing games, there were quite few people.

There were various signs and one of them said that there were weapons of every kind for sale there so we went in.

Bells rang as we opened and closed the door.

It appeared empty but there was two doors, one of which likely led to the blacksmithing area oh the building.

Sure enough, a few seconds later the door opened, revealing a rather short brown haired Leprechaun wearing a thick, brown apron.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want to buy your best bow." I said.

"Longbow, short-bow, or crossbow?" he asked.

"Longbow." I said.

"Right, that would be this one." he said taking a bow from behind him, probably his display of 'best weapons'.

"Can I try it out?" I asked.

"Sure. There is a range with some dummies and targets out back." he said, walking over to the other door and opening it.

We walked outside and saw a practice range with a few dummies and targets.

He handed me the bow and I equipped my quiver of arrows.

I took one of the arrows and drew the bow back, taking aim at the farthest target.

I released the arrow and it slammed into the center of the target with enough force to nearly topple it over.

"It's good. How much does it cost?" I asked.

"30000 yrd, it is a good bow." he said.

That was 1.5 times the price of my previous bow, but this one did seem to be much stronger.

"Okay." I said and traded him the money for the bow.

We left the shop and walked back through the gate to Arun, taking off and flying towards new-Aincrad.

10 minutes later we landed on the platform at the bottom of new-Aincrad and teleported to the first floor.

"Now to find the rest of them." Kirito said.

"Is there a friend locater in ALO?" I asked.

"Maybe, I can check." Kirito said while opening his menu.

After navigating for a moment he said "Yes, there is. They have gone in the direction of the boss dungeon in old-Aincrad."

"Well let's go catch up to them, though I wonder, your sword from the 50th floor should be able to kill the first floor boss in 1 or 2 hits, so is it nerfed while in Aincrad?" I asked.

He once again opened his inventory and tapped on his sword in it.

"It seems to be the case, it is a little more powerful then my sword I carried from the beta-test into the release was at the start. I'm guessing the same is true for the armor we're wearing." he said.

"Let's go catch up to them, even with nerfed gear we should have no trouble on the first floor." I said, starting to walk in the direction of Horunka.

"Wait, there is something I want to check first." Kirito said.

"What?" I asked, what could Kirito want to check.

"The [Monument of Life], I wonder if they kept it, replaced it, or removed it." Kirito said.

"I guess that's reasonable." I said and started walking in the direction of the [Black Iron Palace].

A few minutes later we arrived at the palace and walked in, once in this palace was the place where people respawned, then a memorial, and now, something unknown to us.

We walked through the doors into the chamber and saw a large stone tablet like the [Monument of Life], but it was blank expect for at the top center where the words "Monument of Swordsmen" were written.

We walked around the monument to look at the other side and on the other side were written 2288 names, the names of the people who died inside SAO.

"Well that answers my question." Kirito said sadly, looking at the vast number of names written on the stone.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Yeah." Kirito said with a sad nod and walked out, I quickly followed after him.

We ran along the roads and fields in the direction the dungeon was in old-Aincrad to catch up to our friends.

We reached Horunka in about 20 minutes because we ran the whole way there at a near sprint.

The reason we were able to run the whole way is because you don't really need to breathe and by the end of SAO our [Agility] was so high we could run it trivially, which meant we were used to being able to run like that so we were able to run like that in ALO.

We walked along the roads in Horunka in the direction of the dungeon and just before reaching the edge of town we saw our merry group of friends, chatting loudly, as usual...

We ran up to them completely silently and Kirito said "Hi."

They all jumped up slightly and turned "Why can't you two do anything normally?" asked Lisbeth.

"I am pretty sure sneaking up on people is normal, at least among teenagers." I said.

" **Trying** to sneak up on people is normal, most people aren't completely silent when they walk." Lisbeth said.

"It comes naturally to me and I think it is rubbing off on Sinon." Kirito said and I nodded.

"Ugh!" said an exasperated Lisbeth.

"Liz, just drop it, you can't win." Asuna said.

"True that." I said.

"Anyway, what were we planning on doing? It is getting late so let's hurry." Kirito said.

"Hopefully find and kill the first floor boss, though we probably won't be able to find it today." Asuna said.

"That sounds fun." Kirito said and started walking in the direction of the woods.

I ran after him and the others just stood there for a moment before following.

The forest—like in old-Aincrad—was filled with [Little Nepents], which we dispatched like we did in SAO.

We split into groups to search for the dungeon, the groups were Kirito and I—obviously—Leafa and Horum—also obvious—Klein and Egil—just because—and then Asuna, Silica, and Lisbeth—because otherwise someone would need to be on their own—after we split into groups we head off in various directions, hoping the dungeon was in this area.

Kirito and I head towards the place where the dungeon was in old-Aincrad, hoping it would still be there.

Another nepent down.

"Hey Sinon?" Kirito said from a little ahead of me.

"Yeah? What?" I asked.

"Why don't we have some risky fun. Something that might result in us dying." Kirito said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, interested in a challenge.

"See that [Little Nepent] over there?" Kirito said pointing to somewhere blocked from me by a tree, I walked up to him and looked where he was pointing.

A little ways away was a [Little Nepent], but unlike the normal ones it had a large fruit on its head. If that fruit is damaged the smell summons all nearby [Little Nepents], and by nearby I mean a few kilometers.

"Yeah." I said, knowing where this was going.

"How about you shoot the fruit?" he asked.

Well if I do, we might die, which has little penalty, and if I don't then the rest of the search will be just as boring as the beginning.

"Sure." I said and drew back my bow, aiming for the fruit.

I released the arrow and moments later a fowl stench filled the air.

[Little Nepents] started swarming to the source of the stench, the destroyed fruit, and then searching for the perpetrators, us in this case.

They one by one started moving in our direction.

"I think they noticed us." I said quietly, though they searched by scent not sight or sound.

"I think so too. Well, we just made the job more fun for us and easier for everyone else." Kirito said.

"Yeah, so are we going to fight them one at a time a lot of times or all at once?" I asked.

"Let's try all at once and switch to one at a time if we start dying." Kirito said.

"Fine by me, you're the one doing most of the fighting anyway. I'm just sitting back here providing cover." I said.

"Okay, well then, cover me, I guess." Kirito said and ran forward.

Sword out he slashed at the first one and cut off most of the vines it attacks with.

I shot an arrow at its exposed weak spot, killing it.

Kirito parried vine after pine from all directions, with one sword, somehow, while I picked them off one by one, and because they used smell to find people, they still hadn't gone after me.

Not-so-slowly we killed all of them and Kirito had only been hit a few times but it was still more damage then he had taken in SAO except against bosses with few exceptions.

"That was tiring." said Kirito walking up to me.

"Not for me." I said teasingly.

"You didn't move more then a few meters." Kirito said.

"True." I said.

"Let's get moving." Kirito said.

"Can we just sit here? I feel lazy." I said jokingly.

"Let's go." Kirito said.

"Carry me." I said, expecting him to say no.

A second later he answered "Sure."

"Wha-?" I asked, surprised by his answer.

Before I could react he picked me up his back and started walking so I scrambled around and got upright and said "You know I was joking, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I did it." Kirito answered.

We, correction, Kirito, walked through the forest, which was now mostly clear of monsters because we had lured and killed them all earlier.

We walked out of the forest and saw the dungeon in exactly the same place it was in old-Aincrad.

"Let's message the others and tell them we found the dungeon?" I asked.

"That was the plan." Kirito said and opened his menu, I looked over his shoulder and saw him go into the friends list and send a message to all of them saying that we found the dungeon.

After he sent the message he said "Can you get off now?"

"You're the one who picked me up despite knowing I was joking." I said as I let go of him and dropped to the ground.

We walked down the hill towards the dungeon and saw the [Kobold Troopers] waiting there for us like the last two times.

I shot an arrow at the nearest one's throat, killing it in one hit, and found that the others didn't attack us.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" I asked.

"Maybe because it died instantly it didn't have a chance to alert the others?" Kirito thought out loud.

"If that is the case, wouldn't we just be able to sit here and kill them one by one?" I asked.

"Not if the others see it die, none of them were looking in its direction when it died." Kirito said.

"Right, well we can wait till they turn the other way and then shoot." I said.

"Let's have a competition, who can kill more of them without being noticed by the other ones. If one of us gets noticed that is an automatic loss." Kirito said.

"To someone listening to this you would sound crazy, given that I have a bow and you have a sword." I said.

"But you know that it isn't that impossible for me to win." he answered.

"Yeah, I do." I said, knowing that he can walk silently, it wasn't that unfair a competition.

"Let's start now, we go either till they are all dead or the others show up, whichever happens first." Kirito said and silently walked off, keeping himself out of sight of the kobolds.

Well, time to stop paying attention to him and focus on killing them myself.

I looked around at the kobolds, counting them.

There were 23 so if I kill at least 12 of them and then just hide I win, though whether I can kill 12 before Kirito does is quite uncertain.

They were all looking away from the dungeon so the ones nearest to the dungeon are the most likely to be unseen by any others.

The one farthest from me, or closest to the dungeon, was about 113 meters away and currently had nobody watching it.

113 meters was quite the long-shot (hehehe) and even I'm not sure if I can make that.

If I miss, I will still most likely not be noticed as long as I make sure the arrow hits the ground so it is quiet.

I raise my bow and look at the grass along the path the arrow will take to ascertain the wind and see that the wind is generally blowing in one direction, and that direction was parallel to the line between me and the kobold.

This means I need to shoot slightly lower then normal because the wind will speed the arrow up.

I drew back my bow and adjusted the angel, visualizing the path the arrow will take.

Once I was satisfied I released the arrow.

It flew along the trajectory I predicted with minor deviation and hit the kobold's head, killing it.

I mentally cheered and went to picking targets.

I counted them again and saw 21 which meant that Kirito had also gotten one during this time.

Finding my next target, a lone kobold which wandered far from the group for whatever reason, I raised my bow, unlike the last one this one was a measly 46 meters away and should be relatively easy, though the wind was blowing 43° to the left of the path this time.

I drew back my bow and aimed about 3° right and and raised it to the appropriate angel.

I released my arrow and it flew along the path I expected and hit the kobold in the head, killing it.

I counted the remaining kobolds and found only 18 of them, that meant Kirito was one ahead now.

* * *

 **(11:47)**

Well both Kirito and I had 11 kills and there was one kobold left.

It was quite near me so it would be an easy shot.

Taking aim and drawing back my bow, I waited for the kobold to walk towards or away from me to make it easier to hit and just as it did I released the arrow.

Just as the arrow reached the forehead the head was removed from the shoulders by a pitch-black katana.

I ran the distance between me and Kirito and slowed to a halt right next to him.

""Was that a tie...?"" we both said at the same time.

"Let's call it that." Kirito said.

"I don't mind, it was fun though." I said.

Kirito was probably about to answer when we heard footsteps a bit away and turned to see Leafa and Horum.

They ran over to us and Leafa asked "Weren't there a bunch of guards here last time?"

"Where do you think they went?" I asked sarcastically.

"You two killed them?" she asked.

"Yeah, and we had a competition, whoever kills more of them without getting noticed wins, getting noticed is disqualification." I said.

"Isn't that unfair towards Kirito, I mean you have a bow and he has a sword." Leafa said.

"How many times has he snuck up on you without you having the remotest clue he was there?" I asked.

Leafa looked up as if remembering and started raising fingers one by one, once she reached ten she just sighed and said "A lot."

"Exactly." I said.

"So who won?" Horum asked.

"Tie, we killed the 23rd one at the exact same time." Kirito said.

"Oh..." Horum said.

Then in quick succession the remaining two groups showed up and we went into the dungeon.

We split up again once inside the dungeon and all found the stairs to the next floor around the same time in 4 different ways.

Kirito and I slightly first "Well that's a surprise." Lisbeth said sarcastically.

"What is?" Kirito asked.

"That you two were the first ones here." she answered.

"Ooh..." Kirito said.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is on the short side, I plan to finish ALO in a few more chapters and then move onto GGO, which hopefully will go better.**

 **Well anyway, please favorite, follow, and tell me what you think with a review.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pool

ALO: The Rangers

 **Hi, sorry this chapter is short (was at a party till like midnight and got home at like 12:30am.**

 **In this chapter, mostly-canon stuff happens, biggest spoilers.**

 **On the topic of spoilers, there is a bad guy in star wars, such a plot twist, I know.**

 **ALO Extra Edition time.**

Chapter 10: Pool

* * *

 **(1st person, Asuna, July 25th, 12:40pm)**

We were at school, as usual, but that was no surprise at this time of day, what was different from the usual was what was happening after school.

We had gotten permission from the school—well we had convinced Kazuto and Shino to get permission from the school because it was willing to do basically whatever they asked for—to use the school pool after school and were planning to have a pool party there for, well no particular reason other then it being the middle summer.

None of us, or at least most of us, had swimsuits our size right now because we hadn't gone swimming in a year and a half, so after school Rika, Keiko, Sugu, and I were going shopping for swimsuits. Shino already had one from whenever so she hadn't agreed to come.

I looked over to their table and saw Kazuto napping, as usual, and Shino just barely not napping, clearly bored.

If I didn't know them, which means probably everyone here other then me, I would probably expect them to be the worst students in the class and not the best, it would probably also annoy them that the teacher obviously notices that there aren't paying a scrap of attention and yet does nothing about it.

From my perspective they should be allowed to do literally whatever they want as long as it doesn't harm anyone.

Maybe I should take a page from their book and take a nap, I already know most of the stuff in this class anyway, though I probably won't be able to finish the homework within class then.

* * *

 **(2:30pm)**

And the bell rung, double checking all the homework is done I pack my things and walk out with Kazuto and Shino.

Mother had given me permission to spend time with my 'unrefined' friends as long as I got at least an A- on everything so I was able to spend time with including for example this shopping trip.

After my little rant after my first day in school my mom made me apologize the next day but also 'apologized without apologizing' herself and didn't completely forbid me to interact with them unlike most of the other people I tried to interact with and by extension that applied also to the rest of the group.

We walked to our favorite meeting point and waited a few minutes for everyone to show up, once Rika, Keiko and Sugu showed up we head off to the store, on foot in this case because it was close and with the amount we play VRMMOs we needed some form of exercise.

Kazuto had apparently picked up kendo again, though I pitied the other people in the school club—even if they were all SAO survivors—for having to fight against the previous national champion in kendo and the person who cleared SAO.

Why and how Kazuto and Shino had kept their SAO avatars and real selves unlinked as far as the people in the school were concerned I didn't know, I mean Shino just dyed her hair in SAO and Kirito literally just wore different clothing.

We were walking along the sidewalk with Rika and Keiko chatting about whatever they chat about and Sugu being mostly quiet along with me.

They seemed to be talking about swimsuits, which made some sense given that we were going to buy some right now.

We made it to the clothing store we were heading to rather uneventfully—thankfully—and walked in.

We went to the 'girls swimwear' section to pick out swimsuits.

Half an hour and a testing room trip later we were done picking out swimsuits.

Sugu had picked a rather simple one-piece blue swimsuit.

Keiko had picked a yellow bikini with red-ish pink outlines.

Rika had picked a red one-piece with a tiny skirt attached to it and some black ribbons.

And finally I had picked a red-and-white striped bikini.

We bought the things, each paying for our own swimsuit despite me offering to but all of them because, frankly, mother gave me way to much money and seemed to want me to spend more and look more 'high class', but they had declined.

* * *

 **(4:30pm)**

I think pool parties are supposed to be a lot earlier then this, but whatever, the sun was still out and it was still hot so it was still a good time for a pool party.

I reached the school, because I walked there it took a little while but I had had plenty of time and I enjoyed walking through Tokyo, at least, after SAO I did.

And also I needed exercise.

Walking through the empty school campus to where I remembered the pool to be, though I hadn't been there before, I had seen a map so I vaguely knew where to go.

After a bit of wandering I found the pool and walked through the gate in the fence.

Seeing as there was no one else here they were either all here first and already changing or not here yet.

I decided to go check the changing room for them and didn't find them but when I was about to leave they all walked in.

"Hey, I thought I was last, not first." I said.

"Why haven't you changed yet?" asked Keiko.

"I was looking for you guys." I said.

"Oh..." she answered.

We walked into separate stalls and changed before walking back out.

Entering the pool area we looked around wondering if Kazuto and/or Shino had arrived yet.

We saw them walking over but then the speakers said **Kirigaya Kazuto and Asada Shino report to the** **counseling office.**

That would be pretty embarrassing if there was anyone else on campus, thankfully for them, there was not.

"Why would they need to go to counseling office?" asked Rika.

"I can think of a lot of reasons..." I said quietly, remembering all the crazy things they had done, which was quite the list, and I probably didn't know about most of it.

"Like what?" asked Rika.

"Well they are obviously insane, I mean how else can someone do stupidly risky things and then just wave off the fact they nearly died?" I answered with a question.

"Good point..." Rika said.

"But all the insane stuff they did was inside SAO/ALO so this shouldn't be about that and all they do on campus is sleep/nearly sleep so I it is probably something else, whatever, let's get to swimming." I said.

Rika and Keiko nodded and we ran to the pool, jumping in.

Well, all of us but Sugu.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I sorta, uh... can't swim..." Sugu said awkwardly.

""WHAT?"" asked Keiko and Rika.

"Not everyone bothers to learn, for various reasons." I said in a scolding tone.

"Well we'll teach you then, come on, get an inner tube and jump in." I said to her.

She nodded reluctantly and grabbed one of the not-so-few inner tubes and put it down in the water with a slightly embarrassed look on her face, then got into it.

Rika started teasing Sugu until I told her to stop.

I started to teach Sugu to swim, starting with teaching her to hold her breath and trying to remember how the tutors mother hired to teach me when I was little taught me.

* * *

 **(Shino, 4:47pm)**

Well, after arriving at the counseling office we found that it was not counseling we were needed here for at all but because the government agent—what was his name, Kikuoka—wanted to talk to us, again, this time, something totally new, he wanted to ask questions about what happened in SAO, why now? I dunno.

"Hello." he said from behind the desk as we walked in.

"Hello." Kazuto said and I just stayed silent.

"Please, take a seat." he said.

"We were planning to anyway." I said quietly, though loud enough he could certainly hear.

He chose to ignore my remark and continued "I would like to ask you some questions about what happened in SAO."

"Again." Kazuto muttered.

It turned out that he basically wanted us to summarize everything that happened in SAO.

We did, though emitting any details he probably shouldn't know about, for example, we barely mentioned Yui.

We told him about how we started off in a larger group but then split off when we became beaters, about the harder bosses with much larger casualties every 25 floors, even about how Kazuto died though not about our conversation with Kayaba or the fact Kayaba was still alive, in a sense.

Speaking of Kayaba, once the program called the 'seed' that Kayaba had given blossomed we found that it was a tool for creating, running, and connecting to VRMMOs running a stripped down version of Cardinal, after we decided that it was safe we released it to the world for free and it had revived the VRMMO industry, causing hundreds if not thousands of VRMMOs to spring up around the world.

"Why were you so much stronger then everyone else?" the agent asked once we finished.

"Why? Because we spent more time fighting then anybody else by a factor of 2 or 3, and in the beta we did as well so we knew how the game worked, I already knew how to fight with a sword, well and you already know the last factor if you have done your research." Kazuto answered.

"On that topic, I would like to ask one last question, what is your involvement with the creation of SAO, I know that Kayaba payed you for something during a fairly long period of time before the SAO beta test, but I do not know what for." the agent said.

"I made most of the combat system, along with a system most people would be unable to use and even Kayaba did not know about until he asked me how I beat him." Kazuto said.

"I take it you did not know that Kayaba planned to trap everyone in the game? And also out of non-proffensional curiosity, what system did you make that Kayaba did not know about?" he asked.

"Obviously not, I did not even have any role in any of the work done between the end of the beta and the release. As for the second question it would take a long time to explain, but basically, if you wish hard enough for something within certain parameters it will come true, why it was possible to create I don't know but small effects of it happened without the part I made and I just made it a full system and not random tiny effects." Kazuto said. **(Setting up for the Alicization arc, if I get around to writing it)**

Wait what? The incarnation system or whatever he called it existed before he made to a certain extent?

"Okay, that is all. You can ask me whatever it is you want to know now or whenever, if you don't want to ask anything, I have asked everything I planned to." the agent said.

Well, on the plus side, this government agent owes us some more.

We got up and said goodbye as we left, checking the time I realized it had taken quite a while to summarize all of a years events in detail, no surprise there and that they were probably done/nearly-done swimming already.

It wasn't that big a deal though, as I wasn't all that excited for swimming and I don't think Kazuto was either.

* * *

 **(Asuna, 5:23pm)**

Sugu was learning to swim quite fast and by the end of today she would probably learn to swim, it turned out she not only didn't know how to swim but had a fear of water, though I hadn't asked why yet.

At this point she could swim decently well but if she got close to running out of air she would panic.

"Why don't we take a break and have some food before going back to swimming? I brought some sandwiches." I asked.

"""Yeah!""" they all said and we climbed out of the water.

We ate sandwiches, which I made as close as I could to the ones I made in SAO for Kirito and Sinon and I asked "Hey Sugu, why are you scared of water?"

"Well, I nearly drowned in a pond when I was little, onii-san saved me but I was scared of water after that so I never learned to swim." Sugu said.

* * *

 **Soooooorrryy, I know chapters have been short and far between lately but it is closer to 4am then to 3am by now and I really need to sleep.**

 **Also the next chapter of ALO: The Rangers will likely be the last unless I can't fit the rest of the special edition into one chapter.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Leviathan

ALO: The Rangers

 **Hello!**

Chapter 11: Leviathan

* * *

 **(1st person, Asuna, July 25th, 5:24pm)**

We ate sandwiches and Sugu asked "How did you all meet onii-san and/or Shino?"

Keiko decided to start "On the 35th floor of old-Aincrad I got angry at one of my party members in the [Forest of Wandering], because she wanted to take my healing crystals because I had Pina to heal me, so I got angry and stormed off into the forest, a little bit later I got cornered by 3 [Drunken Apes] and nearly died, when Pina blocked the hit and died, just before they finished me off Kirito and Sinon showed up and killed them." she said and paused.

After a breath she said "They helped me go to the 47th floor and revive Pina while hunting down an orange guild, the leader of which was a green player and the very same party member who I got angry at. They arrested them all and sent them to the prison on the first floor. Afterwards they returned to the front lines and I only really saw them on the few breaks they sometimes took."

"Oh... so they used you as bait while helping you." Sugu said.

"Well sort of but they protected me so it is fine." she said.

"What about you two?" asked Sugu.

Before I could answer Rika said "My meeting with them was nearly as dramatic. They found me on the early floors and asked me to upgrade some of their stuff, after I got lucky they for some reason decided that I was a good choice of blacksmith and came for repairs/upgrades. At one point we went on a little trip on the 50th floor and hunted down some monsters that dropped a unique material and I made them their crystal bow/sword that used."

"Cool, and finally Asuna, your turn." Sugu said.

I sighed and said "They saved me from some monsters on the 3rd floor after I passed out from exhaustion. After that I took it upon myself to keep them from getting themselves killed."

"Okay, thanks, and incase you are curious how I met them, we logged on all together, or I logged on with onii-san and Shino also logged on with onii-san, I hadn't met Shino yet at the time. I got curious about video games because onii-san played them so much so I asked him to get me SAO, I logged on and had fun at first, then I was scared, and then I got used to it and was determined to clear the game." Sugu said.

* * *

 **(Sinon, 6:43pm)**

Because we had missed the pool—because of the annoying government agent who seemed to enjoy bothering us—we were on a beach in Alfheim right now where it was still sunny because of the somewhat different daylight cycle.

Unlike the pool party everyone was here, including Klein, Egil, and Horum.

We splashed around in the ocean trying to blind each other with water or something.

It was surprisingly fun, I guess I had forgotten from not having been to a beach in a while.

Yui was here with us in her normal form.

We were splashing each other when Yui asked about what happened when we were on the 22nd floor after she nearly got deleted.

Yui ad I walked over to the shade where Kirito was being lazy and sat down.

We told Yui about Nishida and the fishing and once we got to the giant fish part Yui asked about whales.

"Whales are similar to fish but huge and can't breathe underwater." I explained.

Yui was asking more questions when Kirito said "I think there is a quest with a whale in Alfheim, we should go do that."

"Yay a whale, I'm gonna see a whale!" cheered Yui.

Then she said "I wanna ride the whale!"

I pat her on the head and she pouted slightly.

We found out where the quest started and head there.

Yui reverted to pixie form and rode on Pina, which looked absolutely adorable.

The quest started on an island and took place underwater so it took some convincing to get Leafa to come along.

"Come on, why else did you spend all that time training, it is just a game, stupid being such a wuss!" Lisbeth said to Leafa, who sighed and nodded.

Once Leafa agreed and everyone double-checked they had everything Asuna cast a spell on us that let us breath underwater.

We walked into the water and Leafa said "Cold." with a shiver.

True this water was colder then the other water but it wasn't that cold.

We swam/walked down to the bottom of the sea from the island looking for a large temple-like thing.

As we walked we looked around and saw a lot of fish and corals around us on the sandy floor.

Looking around just as we crested a hill I saw what we were probably looking for.

"I think that's it, let's go check it out." I said, pointing to the underwater temple.

"Yeah, it probably is." Kirito said and the group started walking towards the temple.

We swam over a large ravine and landed on an outcrop next to an old man watching the temple.

The old man had thick eyebrows, long grey hair and a beard that spread out to eight separate points.

Above the man the name [Nerakk] was written.

When we approached him he said "Please help, thieves have stolen a present that I intended to give to my friends and hid it inside that temple. The present was a very large pearl, please retrieve it for me and I will reward you."

Infront of Kirito—as the party leader—appeared a message saying _**'Accept quest Plunderers of the Deep Sea? Y/N'**_

"Should we do it? It seems to be the quest." Kirito asked.

Everyone nodded and Kirito tapped yes.

The message disappeared and we turned towards the temple.

We walked towards it and entered, noticing an odd bubble surrounding it.

We walked along the blueish green corridors and suddenly we saw a large fish, of comparable size to the giant fish on floor 22.

"That thing is big." Silica said, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, how strong can it be anyway?" asked Klein.

"Technically speaking we have absolutely no knowledge of the difficulty of this quest and it could be stronger then the 75th floor boss for all we know." Kirito said 'reassuringly'.

"I was reassuring myself we weren't about to die, just had to ruin it." Klein said sarcastically.

"Aw, and I thought you cared and were reassuring Silica." I said teasingly.

He scowled and drew his sword, the rest of us doing the same.

I drew back my bow and shot the thing's ugly face.

It turned towards us and started swimming at us, but once it was only a few meters away it turned sharply down and slammed into the floor, surprisingly smashing a hole in it that led into another tunnel, a tunnel that was not full of water.

That meant that the water poured through the hole in a vortex and tried to pull us along with it.

Everyone braced themselves against their swords or the wall.

Suddenly Leafa got flung off her feet and launched hole, or almost as she fought against the current.

Kirito jumped after her and caught her hand before stabbing his sword into the side of the vertical tunnel.

They just hung there until the whole tunnel filled up and the current stopped.

Then Kirito swam up and pulled Leafa up with him and they landed on the floor.

Everyone let out a breath no one knew they were holding and Kirito asked "Do we go down the new tunnel or keep going where we were going?"

"I want to go down the new tunnel." I said.

"Anyone object?" Kirito asked.

When no one said anything we swam down the tunnel.

After a little while I realized something, where were the 'thieves' that supposedly stole the pearl from him, if it was such a huge pearl they would probably guard it or sell it, right?

 _'Hey Sinon, don't you think it is odd there are no guards of any kind?'_ I 'heard' Kirito 'say'.

 _'I was just thinking the same thing, well, let's keep going for now and figure it out later.'_ I thought back at him and saw him nod.

A few minutes later it opened up into a huge open domed room.

In the middle of the room was a vary flat and large chalice-looking stone structure surrounded by 8 pillars.

On top of each pillar was a floating glowing golden orb with strips of light around it and in the chalice was a nest-like area made out of golden rods.

In the middle of the nest was the 'pearl' that Nerakk spoke of but this was suspicious, why would someone so rich need to steal? Why were there no guards? I wondered but came up with no answer except that Nerakk's whole story was a lie.

We took the 'pearl' carefully and carried it back the way we came, leaving the temple 15 minutes later.

We walked to the old man, once again passing through the mysterious barrier.

Kirito stepped up to the old man and was about to give him the 'pearl' but hesitated.

"Give me my pearl." Nerakk said.

Instead of giving him the 'pearl' however, Kirito raised it to the light and looking through it on the light you could see some sort of creature inside, meaning this wasn't a pearl at all but some sort of egg.

"I think we'll put it back where it belongs instead." Kirito said.

"Fine, if you will not give it me, I'll take it!" Nerakk said and in a blinding flash of light there was a a giant octopus instead of the old man.

The octopus's name was [Kraken the Abyss Lord] and had 6 large tentacles and 2 small ones.

There were 8 health bars next to his name and generally he looked very scary with his disgusting circular mouth and giant blob of a body.

Kirito tossed the pearl to Leafa and drew his sword just in time to 'block' the attack.

He got thrown back and into red HP in one blocked hit.

Everyone gasped in surprise at the fact that Kirito had been nearly killed in one hit despite blocking.

The boss lashed out again but before it could reach the Kirito a gigantic trident slammed into the ground between Kirito and the boss.

The tentacle slammed into it and bounced off.

"I know that spear." said Kraken.

"It's been a long time, old friend, I see you're still up to your old tricks." said a giant king, next to his head appeared the name [Leviathan the Sea Lord] and 8 health bars.

"And I see you're still playing lap dog to the minions of Aesir, you disgrace your title, lord of the sea." said Kraken.

"I am the lord of the sea, and you are in my backyard, now, do you really wish to fight me, lord of the abyss?" said Leviathan.

"I shall retreat for know, but this not over, old friend, I shall soon claim the power of the 'child'. Then I will rise up against Aesir, mock my words!" said Kraken and retreated into the watery depths out of sight, yelling the last part.

"What just happened?" I whispered to Kirito.

"Not sure." he answered.

"Little fairies, please return the egg of 'the child'." the king said to us.

We nodded and Leafa gave him the egg.

After we gave it to him Silica said "We never did get to see a whale." sadly.

"Yui looks like she had fun though." Leafa said.

"I will take you back to the surface world." the king said his blue beard grew out, surrounding his whole body and fusing together until after a moment the sea lord became a whale.

Then in a voice that sounded more distant he said "Get on fairies."

"Looks like you do get to ride a whale." I said to Yui who nodded happily and swam up, sitting down on the sea lords back.

We all climbed on after and the whale surfaced, bringing us to the surface.

"In Hebrew I belive leviathan means whale so I guess it makes sense." Kirito said.

"How do you know that?" I asked, Kirito had no reason to learn Hebrew.

"I just looked up leviathan at some point and got that it means whale in hebrew among other things." Kirito said.

The whale surfaced and swam to the land.

"Go now fairies, I must return to my kingdom." said Leviathan and we jumped off, landing softly on the ground with the help of our wings.

The whale then resubmerged and vanished into the depths of the ocean, leaving us on the island we started the quest at.

A menu popped up in front of Kirito and when I hung over him and looked at it I saw it said _**'Quest Plunderers of the Deep Sea Complete'**_

"Looks like we're done." Kirito said.

* * *

 **Bye (the author's notes are strong with this one)**

 **There will be another very short chapter with the info of the next story and stuff plus a bit of chapter.**

 **Cya me oouuuttiiyy!**


	12. Chapter 12: What Do You Want This Time?

ALO: The Rangers

 **This is the last chapter of ALO: The Rangers, the first chapter of the GGO part will uploaded later today (probably)**

 **The next story will be called GGO: Swordsman and Sniper.**

Chapter 12: What Do You Want This Time?

* * *

 **(Author, Data, Time)**

Go back and read the author's notes, do it.

Text to make you not skip over this part Text to make you not skip over this part.

Text to make you not skip over this part please don't skip over.

Text to make you not skip over this part sentence.

Text to make you not skip over this part words.

Now go back and read the author's notes.

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 16th, 12:03pm)**

Nothing like sitting on a mushroom covered in grass on the 23rd floor of a 100 floor floating castle in a world created by humans on a weekend.

Kirito and I were sitting on a strange grass mushroom on the 23rd floor watching Silica, Asuna, Leafa, and Lisbeth fight some plant monsters.

You could say that it is strange for Kirito and I to watch people fight but we were feeling lazy, and come on, we did earn the right to not fight at all times, I mean sure all we do at school is sleep and our homework but we still get very good grades so that doesn't count.

I leaned my head on Kirito's shoulder, or tried but I was sitting slightly in front of him so when I leaned over I ended up falling on Kirito's lap.

Kirito chuckled slightly, and I felt embarrassed, not because my head was on his lap but because of my epic fail, at least—hopefully—nobody else saw.

I felt Kirito stroke my hair with his hand and resisted the urge to sleep, temporarily anyway.

I felt something snag my ear in a way that shouldn't be possible and remembered that I had cat-ears here, and somehow was able to feel them properly, how they accomplished it I didn't know either, but apparently they were far more sensitive then human ears, I guess I never touched my ears in SAO because otherwise I would have realized before.

"Sorry." Kirito apologized, probably for snagging my ear.

"It's fine, though it is amazing how they make the cat-ears actually feel like ears." I said.

Kirito stopped stroking my hair and then scratched me behind the ear.

I could understand why cats like this, it felt like, um, I have no idea how to describe it, it was good though.

* * *

 **(Asuna)**

"Why are they even with us? They aren't even doing anything but sitting there and enjoying each other's company." asked Lisbeth.

"Technically it was your idea to bring them along incase and if they did help it wouldn't be any fun, and anyway, they can do whatever they want." I said, no matter how long passes, I'll be forever grateful to them.

* * *

 **(Sinon)**

Kirito stopped scratching me behind the ear and I opened my eyes and turned my head to see why.

It seemed he had gotten a message, they had added a way to connect your phone so if anyone texted/called you while you were in game it would be forwarded to you in game, so it was possible this was important.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I leaned my head over to see and saw that the message did have the 'forwarded from phone' symbol next to it.

Kirito tapped the notification and saw that it was from Kikuoka Seijuro, the government agent, again.

"What does he want this time?" Kirito muttered as he opened the message.

It said to meet him at some address about half an hour away from us in the real world today at 1pm.

The meeting point seemed to be a fancy desert restaurant of some kind, so if he was paying it might be worth it.

"Well, let's go or we'll be late." Kirito said lazily.

"Yeah, guess so." I said and we jumped off the mushroom and ran over to the group killing monsters.

"We have to go, we've no reason to be here anyway." I said.

"Okay, where to?" asked Asuna.

"Real world stuff, an annoying person who is hard to ignore wants to meet." I said and we logged off.

I opened my eyes and let my body adjust to the real world quickly before getting up.

I put on normal, but relatively fancy, clothes and stepped out of my room.

I saw Kazuto walk out of his room and we went down stairs.

After we got on Kazuto's motorcycle and drove to the address.

"This is the place." Kazuto said after parking.

I look in the window and saw that everyone there was wearing rather expensive but still perfectly casual wear clothes, thankfully.

* * *

 **That does it for the final chapter of ALO: The Rangers, remember, the rest of the chapter will be the first chapter of GGO: Swordsman and Sniper.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


End file.
